


The Biggest Lie in the Election

by iixM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fake Marriage, Friendship, Lena Luthor for President, Multi, election
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iixM/pseuds/iixM
Summary: Kara Danvers is your everyday assistant...overworked, underpayed, and unappreciated. That is until the election of 2018 for President of the United States. Lena Luthor is running and needs an extra boost, unfortunately that extra boost, is being fake married to her assistant.And it was totally her best friend and future Chief of Staff, Sam Arias who decided it was a good idea. She just also didn’t know it would give her a love in Kara’s sister, Alex who runs the head of security for the presidential candidate Lena Luthor.OrAU Kara doesn’t have powers. Lena Luthor is running for president and needs a fake wifey who is Kara. I don’t know if I’ll add more tags. :D





	1. The Deal Of marriage

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing on this platform. So leave a review please, and I know I suck at writing. I don’t even have an excuse. I definitely am bad at spellchecking so I’m sorry. I’m just a Supercorp sucker...also this is totally inspired from Scandal and I haven’t seen a story like this on Supercorp well I’ve seen fake married but not the whole presidency sha-bang.  
> Update: It’s been 5 whole minutes since I uploaded and I’ve found so many spelling errors already...sighhhhh

Chapter 1

It’s definitely been too long. The sound of a shoe tapping down impatiently on the marbled floor echoed throughout the room. Occasionally, the woman glanced up at the clock and bit her lip. The door finally opened revealing a young woman. Her face didn’t show any expression which left the other woman in more confusion.

“So how did it go?” Lena asked

“Not good, but not terrible. The media loves you, and Lenny Bass is far from the popular vote.”

“Spit it out Sam!” Lena fumbled with her fingers

“Lee, the only problem is you’re a woman. It’s terrible to say but when you win you will break the glass ceiling. I would say your odds are great except Lenny Bass has a loving and present family. And well…”

“The Luthor aren’t known for their warm hugs and sugar cookies, I get it.” The woman’s face was clearly beautiful but her sunken eyes indicated lack of sleep which made her seem much older than she actually was.

“The world loves family, Lena. And you are really open about your sexuality which is great for the public support but…”

“All the rich white men and scholars and homophobes don’t like it. Even though the important thing is, my opinion and stance on our world issues is the important thing.”

“Look Lena nobody likes Lenny Bass but he is a famous businessman and he isn’t bad at debates. If you want a real good shot at winning this you need something.”

Lena’s face was sorrowful and pale. Sam knew better than to push her at times like this. Lena Luthor and Lenny Bass were at different sides of the presidential election. With only 3 months to go, the competition was really heating up. Lena and Lenny are neck in neck in poles. Sam was Lena’s right hand man...er- woman. Lena was a shoe in for president of the United States if they actually judged based on the important factors, but Lenny was rich and powerful. 

Sam and Lena were bestfriends since childhood which was rare. They grew up together. The Luthor name wasn’t exactly the white picket fence. Her brother was arrested in sentenced for the rest of his life in prison because of international fraud. Her father was dead and her mother...went off the grid, not that Lena cared. Sam believed Lena’s exact words for describing her mother was, “poisonous evil bitch”. But Lena made a name for herself starting her own empire by the age of 16 and getting a degree in chemical engineering by 18. Sam wasn’t so bad herself graduating college with a masters by 19 in business. The two became partners and helped each succeed. So Sam wasn’t surprised when Lena asked her to be her campaign manager. 

“What can we do?” Lena said her voice almost a whisper.

“The board thinks you need a wife.”

“I’m sorry Sam, what?” Lena almost choked on her on saliva.

“Not a real one. Just a temporary spouse, one to show off and gain support and momentum and after your settled in the Oval have a quiet divorce.”

“First of all Sam, there is no such thing as a “quiet divorce.” Also where the hell are we going to find someone who would willingly play that part and has to know me.” Lena wasn’t even considering the idea. Hell, she hasn’t thought about it. I mean of course on lonely nights or hard days she wished she had someone to comfort her but this...this was too much. She wouldn’t even know where to begin, she gave up dating the minute she was on her own. Snapping Lena from her thoughts, a knock was placed at the door.

“What is it?” Lena said with her most annoyed voice. A head peeked in, it was her assistant.

“Your coffee, Ms. Luthor.”

“Thank you, Kara. Did you get the right one?”

“Of course, Ms.Luthor. A black coffee with 2 sugars and no cream from the cart on Fifth and Dent.”

Giving Kara a nod, she sipped on her coffee. Relishing the warm taste in her mouth, she brought herself back down to Earth. Sam had the weirdest expression on her face. Her eyes were wide and she started pacing.

“Sam, you’re making me dizzy. What?”

“How long have you known your assistant?”

“Kara? Almost 3 years now, why?” Lena glared at Sam who had a mischievous smile spread across her face.

“Lena who else know your coffee order here?”

“Uh, I hope you do.” Lena raises her eyebrow and realized she almost cracked a joke. Something she couldn’t do since the campaign started.

“Kara! She’s the key to the kingdom.”

“Oh no Sam. No no no no…I mean dating my own assistant?!”

“You mean, marrying your own assistant.” Sam corrected with a sly smile. 

“You- I- can’t- ugh! She would never agree to this anyway!” Lena retorted trying to find another way out of this.

“Why don’t we ask her…”

“Sam, I don’t know the first thing about dating, nonetheless marrying someone!”

“Lena, I am your best friend. And I am telling you to your face there is no other option.”

“THERE IS ALWAYS AN OPTION!” Lena started raising her voice.

“Then tell me it!” Sam waited, her arms folded over her chest.

After a long pause, Lena sat back down in her chair. One of her hands raised to her face in stress.

“Ok, we will ask her and if she says no...we’ll just have to figure something else out.”

“Thank you.” Sam sighs heavily. 

 

That same morning...

Kara’s day started out like any other. She woke up, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and ate a quick breakfast. She picked up Ms. Luthors dry cleaning and and stopped at Lena’s favorite coffee place. The order was the same, in fact the guy at the cart used to go around town but now he stopped everyday at the same spot, just so his favorite customer could get the usual.

“Morning Dave!” Kara said, a handful of things in her tote sling over her shoulder.

“Morning Kar, boss treating you good?” Dave raised his eyebrow knowing the same answer.

“More of the same.”

“Here ya go, kiddo.” She hands her a tray of 3 coffees. The sugars and creamers in the 4th pocket of the tray. She gives him a thankful nod before rushing off to the office. 

Her sister always badgers her about her job.

“You’ve worked for her, for what? Almost 3 years and you still haven’t gotten promoted.”

“Well she’s a little busy trying to break the glass ceiling right now…”

“I get that, and I totally respect her for it. But Kar you didn’t give up med school to wait around on coffee and dry cleaning.”

“I want to really make a difference on the world you know.”

“As what? The person who keeps the coffee industry going, their most frequent buyer?” Alex joked but she keeps on a serious face.

“No! I just...I have a feeling she’s going to be great. And do so many important things. And I want to be apart of that, you know, even if I run coffee breaks and make reservations for the rest of my life, in a way I’m helping the world go.” Alex stops the argument when she sees the Kara is getting that inspired look in her face.

“Fine, but she’s lucky to have you.”

The elevator sings open and Kara breathes in the air. The smell of copy paper and the sound of printing envelopes her. She is greeted by her bestfriends, Winn and James before rushing to Lena’s office. She peeks her head in and gives the woman her daily dose before rushing back to her desk. James and Winn surround her.

“So how was she today?” Winn asked

“The same as always… frustrated, doubtful of my abilities, and dead inside.”

“I mean you’ve called her worse.” James laughs

“I mean I believe in her 100%, But it is exhausting.”

“That’s why we are all here. Just hope our efforts weren’t for not.” James sighs. James and Winn started working for Ms. Luthor about a month before Kara came. They both admitted as well that they believed in her, who didn’t? At least they were promoted to co-managers. They basically reviewed work and controlled most of the low ranking workers but they all went through hell together. Kara was promoted as well but to assistant which was closer than Winn and James are to Ms. Luthor, but they made around the same and being her assistant wasn’t exactly a sought after job...at first. Eventually, people were impressed.

James and Winn headed back to work, so Kara scrolled through the schedule for today but it wasn’t long until something interrupted her.

Ms. Arias peeked her head outside of Lena’s door and called Kara in. This was it, she was getting a promotion. Right? She had to be. Unless she was getting fired...but she didn’t do anything wrong. Did Dave accidently give her the wrong coffee? Or worse did Kara hand her the wrong one??? Kara started nervously sweating and reluctantly agreed to come inside.

“Kara, take a seat.” Sam smiles, only making Kara feel more uncomfortable seeing as that Sam never smiles in front of workers.

Kara cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. She nervously began to bit her a lip. 

“The reason we called you here today, was because we are offering you hypothetical deal.” Sam started out. Kara quickly catches on.

“I need to show the media something I don’t have in order to pull ahead.” Lena adds

“And you need me to pick it up?” Kara was clearly confused. 

“Not exactly. We have a hypothetical proposition for you. Say we need you to pretend to associate with someone long term. But after a certain period of time, you can cut off all ties with said relationship. I don’t exactly have the time to write up something, but if you agreed to the hypothetical deal there would obviously be a compensation for you. But it would be, hypothetically, under the table.” Sam worded it carefully.

“You’re not asking me to do anything, hypothetically, illegal, right?”

“No! It’s legal but it wouldn’t be real.”

“Uh huh…”

“And what is this relationship?”

“I can’t say more until you say you are highly considering this. And not fake considering this.” 

“Is this really important?” Kara looks Lena in the eye

“It is, I understand if you want to back out. The door is right there. But Kara if you do this, you could change everything.” It’s the first time that Lena has said more than 10 words to her. It’s usually a thank you, or a get me a. Kara goes with her gut, feeling that it is her chance to do something for the world.

“I’m in.”

“Ok, that’s good.” Sam nods 

“You might want to brace yourself. And Kara I don’t like this anymore than you do.” Lena gives Kara a genuine look of concern. Kara can officially say this is the day when her boss spoke to her most. 

“We need you to pretend to be married to Lena.” Sam is straightforward and is waiting for screaming. When it doesn’t come she is really surprised. But then…

“I'M SORRY, WHAT? YOU WANT ME, TO MARRY HER.” Lena rolls her eyes.

“It would be only temporary and for show.” Sam pleads

“Do you want to say that again, I don’t think China heard you.” Lena fires back at Kara

“I came in here thinking that for 3 years that I have worked here I would get a promotion or at least be involved in something important! But no, you want me to play house!” Kara throws up her hands.

“We can’t do this without you!” Sam widens her eyes and Kara can see how badly she wants this.

“I don’t think your getting at what you are saying. You’re asking me to marry someone! To commit to someone! In front of the entire world! To basically give up my life, which I really enjoy by the way!” Kara starts to ramble furiously. Lena is clearly done already. Sam still seems to be fighting.

“Kara, please, who else do you know who knows Lena inside and out!” 

“Well...what about you! You basically grew up with her.” Kara turns to Sam 

“I can’t run with her as Chief Of Staff and as First Lady now can I?” It was true and Kara knew she was right.

Kara can’t take anymore of what she is hearing and storms out the room. She grabs her bag and purse and speed walks away. James and Winn try to catch up with her but she simply pushes past them and waves her hand to say goodbye before entering the elevator.

 

Editing note: DON’T WORRY YALL SHE’LL BE BACK. Also feeling really inspired so I’ll maybe uppload again this week to build a base. I know I personally don’t like to read fics that have one chapter cuz I’m scared they won’t continue and I’ll fall in love with it and be sad k bye.


	2. Fake it till you make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted o point out that this isn’t love at first sight. It’s 2 people finding friendship and love in each other. Also it’s a prepping chapter and it’s very long so enjoy while I try to pick up some momentum :P

**Chapter 2**

 

Kara POV/ 3rd person (I really like POVs but in a 3rd person sense where I can refer to the character in 3rd person but focus solely on that character and their thoughts)

 

Did I know where I was going? Not really, but that was okay. The elevator dinged once more and I stepped off at the last floor. The secretary gave me a smile and I simply nodded in exchange. I swiftly walked to the door and pushed it to the outside. An autumn breeze flew past me and I exhaled. It was nice and calming and briefly distracted me from the situation at hand. Where could I go? My eyes searched my surroundings, all I wanted was a quiet and comforting place. I soon decided to go to the local library. As a child, I visited the library frequently. While other kids were on the playground, I really enjoyed just sitting down and reading when I wanted some peace and quiet. I was too deep in my thoughts and realized I was already there. 

 

   Walking in, I gave a smile to the elderly lady working at the front desk. What book today? I took a deep breath and settled on a classic fantasy book,  The Wizard of Oz , it was a personal favorite of mine. After a couple chapters I could see it was already getting to 2pm. I closed up the book and thought about what to do. They could find somebody else right? Sure, Kara devoted 3 years to this but to go from assistant to First Lady. Kara had confidence that the Luthor would win, but Sam did say they really needed her. She started chuckling to herself. Really, me? Not that Kara didn’t have grace or class, she was in a pretty rich family, so at family events Kara did have proper etiquette and grace. But she pretty much lost that, after moving out with her sister. They were used to fried chicken and potstickers. Would it be so bad if Lenny Bass won? Kara thought about it, but she already knew the answer, yes it would be. He was nothing short of a dictator. It was his way or the highway. 

He also apparently didn’t believe in global warming, which is a huge issue that the Luthor planned to help solve. Could she pretend to be married to Ms. Luthor? Well her privacy would certainly be gone. She didn’t have a relationship anyway, too busy helping out with the campaign. I guess she could, but only for a few months. Oh god, being around Ms. Luthor for her job was already tiring, she would make a good president but she wasn’t known for being an easy boss. 

 

Kara stood up from the library and checked out the book. Giving the calm place one last look, she pushed open the door to her reality. The bustling streets of New York City. To the left alley, there were street dancers who were battling it out. A man leaning against a liquor store, smoking a cigarette. To the right, the taxi held in traffic started honking its horn, only to cause more people to honk theirs. She decided to make a list of pros and cons. Okay, pro. She would help change the world. That was a big pro. Con, she would have to give up her normal life immediately. That was also a big con. Pro, she could do and voice her opinion in her short time as First Lady. Con, she would be married to Lena Luthor. The Luthor wasn’t exactly marriage material nonetheless dating material. When it came to her work, she had an iron fist and made sure she could dominate, which served well for politics but not for her wrath on the employees. Pro, Kara would have spent 3 years for nothing if she didn’t do this. Pro, if she didn’t do this, she would most likely be fired and no other companies would take her because of her tarnished name. She tried to get some courage and came back inside the building with the large “L” hanging outside of it.

 

Lena POV/ 3rd person

 

It was clear that Sam didn’t have more ideas but they were brainstorming. They always brainstormed together when they were stuck.

 

“Sam, I’ll just run without Kara.” 

 

“Lena if you keep running without Kara you could potentially lose Democratic States, which we are counting on.” Sam fixed her gaze on Lena. But I rolled my eyes and kept thinking of something. Pouring myself a glass of whiskey, I down most of it. Somewhat given up. 

 

“Can’t we find someone else?”

 

“Not in such short notice, no. We can’t have the news of this potentially leaking out as well.”

 

That reply earned Lena a groan. She was usually much more focused and bossy. She had her life together, until this, obviously. She was now sunken into her cushioned chair. Another knock was placed upon the door.

 

“This is important, come later!” Sam shouted clearly, pissed off. When the knock comes again, Sam angrily storms over and swings the door open. It reveals Kara who nearly falls through the threshold.

 

“You’re back.” Lena sternly looks at Kara

 

“Yes, I am. And I’m prepared to do it…” Sam heavily breathes out, half her worries gone.

 

“On two conditions.” Kara continues, “1. I can tell my sister Alex, she runs security here anyway. 2. You promise me this isn’t permanent and you actually give me the responsibilities of being First Lady. Not polishing silverware or picking out what dress to wear for what gala. I want real power, I want to make a difference.”

 

Before Lena can object, Sam answers, “Done.”

 

“Okay then.” Kara lets out a heavy but short sigh. Lena simply rolled her eyes. Who was Kara in a position to demand these things, I guess she was since it’s important that we show family, but she was talking to the presidential candidate.

 

“Alright well we need to get to work.” Sam gives an encouraging smile but drags Kara to the other side chair, forcing her to sit down.

 

“First, we need to give you a makeover or something. You don’t look like FLOTUS material.” Sam starts out.

 

“What do you mean? I look fine.” Kara is quick to defend herself, her arms crossing.

 

“We’ll make you a set of contacts for important events, and get you a new wardrobe.”

 

“Isn’t that stereotyping?” Kara raises both her eyebrows.

 

“No, we are giving the people what they want.” Sam glares at Kara which a cheeky fake smile.

 

“Lena do you want any input?” Sam nudges her.

 

“No, just make her look presentable. I have a statistics meeting in 5.” Lena looks bored, and distracted. She honestly couldn’t care less, she needed to be prepared for her debates and conferences with the states.”

 

“You could respect me more, seeing as we are married.” Kara glared at Lena who’s rage started bubbling up. Noticing this Kara starts to stutter, “with all due re- respect, Ms. Lu-Luthor.” And she sinks back into the armrest.

 

“Ok you need to stop calling her Ms. Luthor, it’s Lena now. And you need to play nice.” Sam points at both of them. Keeping the peace.

 

“Anyway I cancelled the meeting, so we would have time to prep.” Sam clears her throat and Lena starts to rise out of her chair in a fit of madness, but Sam continues.

 

“So we would have time. In 5 days, all 3 of us will leave to go to California, where Kara grew up to announce that you guys are together. We have a trusted reporter doing the interview so she will ask easy questions. But then the media will flood in, they will ask more questions especially because it doesn’t seem like you guys were ever together. So you will do a couple of tv and magazine interviews where the questions will be harder. If you announce it in California, it shows that you care where Kara grew up and you will influence a big, big state. Which means we need to work out your story and you guys need to get to know each other. I’ve pushed all the meetings back until tomorrow. And you can call in during meetings if necessary. Lena don’t fight me on this you already know the media’s influence. Kara tomorrow you will meet me at 8 in the morning to change you “look”. Are we all clear? Good.”

 

Lena smiles, impressed that Sam has already thought this through. But that is why she is helping Lena run the campaign and being her Chief of Staff. Her press secretary is none other than THE Cat Grant. Her VP is her partner is her trusted associate Jessica Parker who, funny enough, started out as her assistant, who also happened to be a super genius.

 

“Alright what do we need to know?” Kara asks 

 

“Everything, I’ve compiled a list that I have sent to you and to Lena.” Now I have to make announcements and plans but I’m leaving you two in here. Don’t try to escape you won’t. Make sure you know at least more than half of these things on the list!” Sam yells before pushing the door open and leaving the room. After she leaves, Lena can feel the awkwardness fill the room. Neither person said anything or shifted in their seat. Finally, Lena cleared her throat and opened up the file Sam had sent her.

 

“Okay, first thing on the list, where did you grow up and what was your childhood like?” Lena focused on her phone screen but she listened intently.

 

“I grew up in Midvale in California. I had a pretty good childhood. My sister Alex, is my most trusted person in the entire world. I was a math geek and Alex excelled in history. I went to UCLA and Alex went to Berkeley. I got my start working for a women empowerment group in Los Angeles and then my sister and I decided to move out. So we got jobs in New York City. I was your intern and Alex was at the FBI academy. We live together and share an apartment. And I worked my way up to your assistant, Alex became head of her division and here I am.”

 

“You really do love you sister.” Lena smiled, a tang of bitterness in her voice. She remembered Lex and how we was her best friend in the cold empty manor. They played chess for ages and he taught her how to ride a bike, secretly, because her mother wouldn’t allow it. 

 

“I grew up in Ireland, in a beautiful manor. But it always seemed too cold or too empty. I’m actually adopted. The first one that truly cared about me was my father and Lex. But you know how that story goes. Lex goes crazy and ends up in prison. My father dies. And Lillian well, she’s no longer in contact with me. Not that I care, the world's better off without her.” Lena cooly says all of this but her icy tone fills the air.

 

Kara has a huge frown on her face. She’s giving Lena the same look that everybody does, the pity. She was used to it by now but oh well.

 

“Lena I…” Kara has a soft tone in her voice but Lena cuts her off, “Please, Kara, spare me the pity.” Kara looks defeated but Lena gives her a reassuring smile, which was rare, she didn’t smile accept when she was with friends or was on television or at important events.

 

“It’s not pity, I mean. It’s admiration. I’ve never felt that before but that you could rise above everything and make a name for yourself. It’s respect.” Kara explains to Lena, a smile tugging at her lips.

 

(Back to 3rd person focusing on everyone)

 

The next few hours were exhausting. Kara could swear the information went through one ear and out the other. Lena, however, was completely unfazed. She was used to the late nights. Her sunken posture and eyes showed it.

 

“Ok who proposed and how?” Kara asked

 

“I’ll say that I proposed. I left work early and I went down to the land we just bought.  I have a bunch of candles showing what our house would look like and I got down on one knee and proposed.” Lena smiled

 

“Ok you totally stole that from Grey’s Anatomy.” Kara nodded her head up and down. Laughing softly.

 

“I did.” Lena chuckled and for the first time today she could breathe.

 

“Let’s figure out how we met first of all.” 

 

“Ok, you were standing in my office. You were wearing a long sleeve striped shirt. You were in a pencil skirt and you looked so uncomfortable. You were really nervous too, your resume was practically shaking in your hand.” Lena smirked

 

“You remember that?” Kara blushed a bit at the mention of her nervous self. 

 

“I remember all my employees.” Lena cleared her throat and Kara felt embarrassed.

 

“Right, anyways…” 

 

“You were beautiful and you kept adjusting your glasses and wiping them. So you took them off and I thought to myself. Oh god, she’s  beautiful and then I saw your resume and here I am just in awe.” Lena made hand he steers throughout the story. And when she was done well Kara was profusely smiling.

 

“Uh...th-that is pretty good.” 

 

“I know, how was the acting? Do I look like I’m in love?” Lena’s standoffish behavior soon returned and Kara rolled her eyes. She could have sworn Lena was being nice, but she is a good actor especially in front of the TV camera crews.

 

“Ok, let's say I proposed. You said you’ve never been to the beach?” Kara questioned Lena

 

“Yes I’ve never been.”

 

“Our first date, I took you to on a hike because you are always so connected to the internet so we went on a hike, to this beautiful waterfall and we had our own picnic there. And so on our 1 year anniversary I took you on another hike to a secret cove/beach. And I recreated our first date. And as we watched the sun go down, I dragged you to the cove opening where the Sun shot exactly downwards at us. And I got down on one knee and I asked, “Lena Kieran Luthor, will you marry me?” Kara told this story without stuttering a word.

 

“Did you plan this out?” Lena asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

 

“Nope, but I’m a good actor aren’t I?” Kara said a cocky smile appearing on her face.

 

“Ugh, spending my life with you was a mistake.” Lena joked. Kara eyed Lena and for a moment there, they both said nothing, just enjoying the present. But then Sam came in the room.

 

“How’d it go?” Sam asked looking at one woman to the other.

 

“Fine. Tell someone to escort her home.” Lena said without and thought and left the room. It made Kara a bit baffled and annoyed at Lena’s people skills. Well she was nice and kind to everyone but the employees and especially Kara.

 

“I don’t need an escort Sam.”

 

“Right, but your sister is waiting for you. I didn’t break the news but you might want to.” Sam smiled before leaving the room and as she leaves Kara does too.

 

“Kara what happened in there?” 

 

“I’ll tell you about it in the car, it’s been a long day and all I want to do is go home.” Kara sighs and Alex reassured her by putting her arm around Kara, who leans her head against her big sisters shoulder.

  
  


**The next morning…**

 

The sunlight from Kara’s windows is the first thing that opens her eyes. She gives a long yawn. What a dream, getting married to the President. Kara quickly realizes that it was indeed not a dream when Sam Arias is in her living room talking to her sister.

 

“You’re up!” Sam stood out of her seat. Kara looked at the clock to realize it was 8:07.

 

“Oh crap, sorry I was supposed to meet you.”

 

“It’s no problem, I figured you’d be tired so I let you sleep in a bit.”

 

“Thank you!” Kara smiled before rushing off to the bathroom. She got ready and dressed and met Sam in her living room.

 

“I still haven’t explained most of it to Agent Danvers, just meet me at the lobby in 10.” She nods to Agent Danvers before leaving.

 

“Alex, you might want to sit down.” Kara motions to the chair next to her.

 

“Look, if you are in trouble or anything…” Alex is about to ramble but Kara cuts her off before she can say anymore, “No, Alex. I have to pretend to be married to Lena. So she can pull ahead in the election. They really need me and I am going to make a huge difference in these people’s life. I know it’s crazy but it’s only temporary.” 

 

“Wait to Lena? LENA LUTHOR?” Alex starts laughing to herself hysterically, “You scared me Kar!” 

 

“I’m not joking, Alex.” Kara grabs her sisters hand to tell her that she is being serious.

 

“Oh my god, Kara!” Alex is in complete and total shock. “Why on Earth would you ever agree to be getting married to her?!” 

 

“It’s not for her, it’s for the good of our country!”

 

“Who is forcing you to do this? I mean Kara you are giving up your life!”

 

“Nobody is forcing me to do anything. This was a choice I came to alone. And I’m not giving everything up, I’m just giving up the normal part, but I always have wanted to do more! Be more!” Kara exasperates

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Good. Because nobody can know except Sam and Lena and you and I and some other board people I guess.”

 

“I mean... you’re fucked” Alex says with a serious face before laughing a bit. And Kara starts to join in on the laughter as well. Both dying with giggles before slowly stopping and becoming serious again.

 

“I guess I am.” Kara’s smile fades a bit, but Alex gathers her in a hug.

 

“I am going to be with you every step of the way.” Alex whispers into Kara’s ears before kissing her on the head and squeezing her tight in a hug. 

 

Kara and Alex make their way downstairs to meet Sam.

 

“Hey! I thought you weren’t coming?” Sam motions to Alex

 

“She’s my sister, and I'm head of your protection detail so I will be coming with you guys. Everywhere.” Alex gives her stern boss-lady face which makes Kara smile and Sam to reluctantly agree. 

 

“What are these people doing here?” Kara pointed to the men dressed in suits

 

“It’s my security detail and also yours now Kara.”

 

“Oh great…” Kara knew she was already in too deep now to back out.

 

The first shop is a glasses store with a person to open the door for the guests and upon arrival Kara can see that it is upscale. After about a half hour, Sam has already bought her 2 pairs of contact lenses.

 

“Sam this is very kind of you but I don’t have enough money to pay you back right now.”

 

“Don’t worry this isn’t my money either, it’s our sponsors, which you don’t have to pay back at all.”

 

Kara nods in acknowledgement but she can’t help but feel bad. But she feels even worse when at the end of the day Sam has already bought her more than enough jewelry for a lifetime and they hit one last shop.

 

“There is a gala coming up, for schmoozing people and all that. I’m guessing you don’t have a dress that cost more than people make in a month?” Sam asked

 

“Yeah no, I mean I have nice dresses but not gala dresses. And I’m pretty clumsy so I wouldn’t trust me with one.” Kara pleaded hoping to get out of the situation. But her efforts were useless as they entered the chandeliered store.

 

“Mario!” Sam greeted and kissed the elderly man on the cheek.

 

The older Danvers sister was also pretty dazed by the high ceiling room with the ice cold air conditioner. As the walked through the open space, dresses occupied every room, they further they went through, the higher the price tag. Each dress was in a clear plastic garment bag to keep it from getting damaged. And there were also shoes adorned with jewels which the Danvers sisters didn’t doubt were real. After a bit of looking around, they finally settled for Kara to try on 25. Which was much better than the original 47 they picked out. While Kara was in the dressing room, the older sister sat with Sam.

 

“So you are head of the FBI division responsible for our safety?” Sam asked 

 

“Yes I am, I’m allowed to rotate between my groups but I’m mainly in charge of you and I guess now Kara. But the division tailing the future Madam President is my mentor J’onn. So I guess you’re like the Olivia Pope of the operation.” Alex laughed

 

“I guess so, I like that title.” Sam laughs

 

“Gladiator…” 

 

“You watch Scandal?”

 

“Oh I tuned in every night.” Alex chuckles

 

“I used to but I find it very hard nowadays.”

 

“So what do you think?”

 

Kara came out with a navy blue sleeveless dress. It was a velvety material that went all the way down and looked at her feet.

 

“Too simple.” Sam said

 

“Try Pink you’re good in pink or white.” Alex added which Kara groaned before going back in.

 

“What are you wearing for the Gala?” Alex asked Sam

 

“A black long romper. It’s a long cut down the shirt area and it very loose around the ankles towards the bottom.” 

 

“Well I’m sure you look great in it.” Alex gave Sam a smile.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Kara comes out once more in a white dress that has short sleeves with a long slit going up to her thighs. It’s simple but elegant.

 

“That’s the one!” Sam smiles, clearly happy with herself.

 

“You look great.” Alex smiles from ear to ear and Kara changes back into her regular clothing. They decide to part ways there.

 

**At work the next day…**

 

“We have a couple more days to prepare, don’t stress too much. Talia Odin is doing the interview and she is trusted so it’ll be simple questions. It doesn’t matter if she doesn’t believe us, because the whole world is watching. Make it look real.” Sam said before sitting down to practice.

 

“Welcome back to the Odin Show, I’m your host, Talia Oden and tonight we have joining us Presidential Candidate  Lena Luthor and her wife Kara Danvers.” Sam pretends

 

“So tell me how did you too meet?”

 

Kara and Lena are sitting together on the opposite couch of Sam. They sit close but don’t look all too comfortable.

 

“Ok guys, can you look like you like each other?” 

 

Kara decides to lean closer to Lena putting her hand on Lena’s knee. They both give their best TV smile.

 

“Better! Ok answer the question Lena it’ll look better if you start instead of Kara.”

 

“We actually met at a job interview and she was such a mess.” Lena gives a joking laugh, “I had just settled into L-Corp and I was looking for an assistant. Kara was already my intern but I don’t really keep track of them unless they do well enough that the manager decides to promote them. So she comes in and her resume is shaking in her hand.” Lena squeezes Kara’s hand to tell her to finish up the question and Kara know it’s not real but it does make her feel better.

 

“I am fumbling with my glasses, and I’m half shaking handing them to her so I take them off and I start trying to wipe them.” 

 

“Wait cut it, maybe shorten the story to keep the audience interested you guys look too rehearsed.” Kara and Lena sigh again.

 

“So there I am doing interviews and I’ve had so many come through my office. And Kara comes in...she’s fumbling so much. And I ask her all the interview questions and it’s great, except I can’t understand why someone like her would drop out of med school to be my assistant.” And Lena gives a small short laugh before squeezing Kara’s hand. 

 

“So I ask her why, and what did you say?” Lena turns and face Kara who is very impressed. 

 

“ I think I said something along the lines of, I want to make a difference in this world and I believe you can do that.” Kara pretends to look down and act shy all the while Lena is squeezing her hand.

 

“So I know immediately, this is it. But I realize I’m also kind of in awe of her. And the more we got to know each other… I’m just very thankful for meeting her.” Len smiles wide and Kara starts to gush. And although this is purely practice, Kara can’t help but feel a bit warm inside. 

 

“Ok now that was good. But the next question I need Kara to answer more, ok?” Kara nods prepared to answer.

 

“So how has your life changed since Lena announced her campaign?”

 

“It’s been such an amazing experience! *Kara lets out a sigh* I’ve met so many great people who have had so much support for us. I’ve always believed that Lena could change the world and right now the United States needs someone like Lena Luthor who has experience in leading her own company and who strives to make changes that not only impact the United States but the entire world. She has so many ideas for this country is truly apart of the people.” Lena’s fingers intertwine with Kara’s and she squeezes it tightly. Lena can feel herself blushing a bit to all the compliments.

 

“But thanks to Kara, I have my sanity. *Lena chuckles lightly* No matter where, or what I am doing she provides a safe place for me where the weight of the world isn’t on my shoulders. And that reminds why I decided to run and why I feel so inspired.” Lena adds. 

 

“Well that’s pretty good. How long have you guys been practicing?”

 

“That actually was a lot of improv and almost 24ish hours now.”

 

“Improv might have gotten you through today but you need to keep practicing! I’ll be back in a couple of hours to do this again!” Sam shouts before rushing away.

 

“How did you answer all of those questions so calmly?” Kara asked as Lena stood up to walk around.

 

“To tell you the truth I’ve thought about it a lot. You know, I really do care about my Presidency.”

 

“I know you do that’s why I decided to do this in the first place.” Kara stood up and walked over to Lena.

 

“Thank you, Kara. I haven’t thanked you so, thank you.”

 

“You’re very welcome, Lena.” Kara and Lena smile at each other. Kara thought that maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 3**

 

It had become like a routine, Kara would come into the office. James and Winn would eye her suspiciously but they didn’t say anything. Kara didn’t even knock anymore she just came into the room and made herself comfy waiting for Lena to come out of a meeting. Sam called it “getting to know each other”, Kara called it hell on Earth. But the more she got to know Lena the more she enjoyed the company.

 

“Kara! Here so early…” Lena smiled

 

“Well I brought donuts.” Kara raised the bag in the air almost like a peace treaty.

 

“My favorite greasy past time.” Lena grabbed the bag from her hand and sat at her desk working through some emails. It was the last day in New York before they would fly to California. Kara was really nervous.

 

“Hey, when’s the interview and how long are we staying?” Kara said with a mouthful of donut.

 

“Kara, chew. And I think Sam’s giving us 2 days until we have to absolutely do the interview and it’s in Los Angeles.”

 

“Great, well I need a pit stop.” Kara rolled her eyes and continued to stuff her mouth. She continued, “I need to tell my parents, that I’m married. We tell each other everything and well what are we going to say if the media asks.” 

 

“You want me to meet your parents?” Lena looked up from her computer a little stunned, she wasn’t used to the whole tradition.

 

“I would say you have nothing to worry about but since they haven’t met you and we are already married their probably going to be mad. And I would prefer having to break the news to them now then have them find out later.”

 

“Right, because that’s a thing people do.” Lena was now freaking out a bit. She got that parents usually meet the girlfriend or boyfriend. But Kara was right she was married and they didn’t even tell anybody. 

 

“Lena?” Kara bent over the desk a bit when Lena was staring at the plant on her desk.

 

“I’m not exactly bring this girl home material.” Lena said after a long pause.

 

“Please, Lena, this is really important to me. And you’re literally the presidential candidate so...” Kara pressed her lips together and folded them.

 

Lena thought about it and when she saw Kara’s face she agreed and pressed the call button to her secretary.

 

“Lila, please inform the security team and Ms. Arias that I will be busy 2 days prior to the interview.”

 

“Thank you.” Kara finally relaxed and shoved another donut in her mouth.

 

“Kara, do you know the different types of spoons and forks?” Lena does that thing she always does, the raising one eyebrow which always drove Kara mad.

 

Rolling her eyes, “I’ll learn, just do your email things.”

 

“You know I don’t why I’m paying you to sit around and eat donuts.”

 

“Oh please, I’m your only source of real food in here.”

 

“Kale is real food!”

 

“If you don’t like eating…” Kara fought back refusing to consume anything that was leafy, green, and called “healthy”.

 

These couple days seem short to people but Kara and Lena were trapped together for the longest time. They ordered in always. So Kara and Lena were relaxed around each other. 

 

“Ok I’m almost done with these emails…” But Lena’s eyes said different.

 

“It’s fine, take your time… more donuts for me.”

 

“Tell me more about your parents.”

 

“Uh Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. Eliza is a bio-engineer and Jeremiah is a scientist. They have a beautiful home in Midvale. Which is located in the LA area but in a more suburban place.”

 

“White picket fence and all?” 

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Sounds good.” Lena smiled at Kara once more before looking back down at her work a slight pang of jealousy.

 

“Really? I feel kind of bad about it.” 

 

“I don’t want you or anybody else to ever grow up or feel the same way I did about my family. It’s a terrible thing.” Lena weakly smiles at Kara.

 

“So a townhouse marriage?”

 

“Well if they ask us who attended and if we had any pictures, we can’t exactly pull them out and say ‘Isn’t it perfect?”

 

“Ok how about we say because of your campaign we decided to get townhouse married but we will probably have a wedding reception soon. It will give us time to get pictures if we really need it and it’s a good excuse.”

 

“Fine, but only if they ask. But is it really that important to you?”

 

“Well I may be in a fake marriage but I was still one of those girls who cut out magazines of what their wedding should be like…” Kara adjusted her glasses. She knew Lena would probably say it was stupid or she never thought of that so Kara piped down.

 

“Ok then…” Lena looks strongly towards Kara and proceeds to go back to her work. At the reaction, Kara smiles and appreciated the compromise. 

 

“What did you do at the age of 12, if you didn’t pin pictures of your wedding together, I mean?” Kara raised her eyebrows at Lena

 

“I was busy planning out my multi- million dollar company.” Lena smirked but said the sentence calmly.

 

“Right.” Kara leaned back against her chair.

 

“So when should we meet at the airport?” Kara cleared her throat after a while.

 

“Well we have tomorrow to pack… but they day after we leave. Just show up at 4 pm here and we will all go together.”

 

“Alright then, so public school or private?” 

 

“Private, the Luthors take no less. I’m assuming public for you.” Lena jokes

 

“Mhmm, explains why you’re so stuck up.” Kara stuck out her tongue for a moment teasing Lena.

 

“Hey, if I’m so stuck up, I’m gonna keep going. After all, I am the future POTUS.”

 

“Confident, are we?” 

 

“No, not really.” Lena had stopped teasing and almost looked a little disappointed. 

 

“You’re going to be great.” Kara grinned

 

“You’re just saying that because you get to be FLOTUS.” Lena went back to her teasing self. Kara wouldn’t exactly call them friends but she enjoyed being more relaxed around the Luthor.

  
  
  


Sam was taking over what she could for Lena. Conferences and board meetings. Her days had become more boring but she knew it wouldn’t be long until Lena would be back to the regulated schedule. Today her meetings consisted of Statistics in poles and the media. She had a conference with a few board members informing them of the next step in Lena’s campaign. And lastly, a meeting with Secret Service. She had gotten through most of the day with her trusted cups of coffee. It was around 4 now and she had just one more meeting to do for the day. Then she would come back and practice with Lena and Kara. She had to pull this off, Lena’s relying on her. Sam’s mind was definitely occupied somewhere else. She made her way down to room I26 where the meeting was located. The door was already opened. Inside where 5 people all huddled around the table.

 

“Afternoon, agents.” Sam nodded her head to them before sitting down.

 

“Morning, Ms. Arias. I’m Agent J’onn J’onzz, I run head of Ms. Luthors security team.” J’onn stuck out his hand to shake hers.

 

“Pleasure.” She stands up to shake J’onn’s hand and sits back down.

 

“We’ve already met, these are my headers for your extra teams, Vasquez and Chang.”

 

Sam shakes each of their hand.

 

“Alright, What are the security precautions we should take?” Sam began

 

“First, we need to have eyes on you at all times. We’ve arranged for you stays to be in suites with high level security. 2 men will be placed at the door at all times. 2 men beside the elevator to your floor. The stairs to your floor are going to be chained shut. 4 men posted outside your door and the rest of the floor will be clear. The balcony is not to be used since shooters could aim from them so we have requested rooms without balconies.” Alex explained.

 

“Do not lock your door, in case of emergency, at least a dozen agents will be on your floor. You have our numbers if you deem necessary. If you plan to leave the hotel room, 4 men will follow you at all times. They are armed.” Agent J’onn added.

 

“Well change your plans. Ms. Luthor and Kara Danvers will be going to Midvale to their parents home.” 

 

“Ma’am it is very dangerous in Los Angeles we would prefer a enclosed floor.” Agent Vasquez pleaded

 

“No can do. Just have a dozen agents come with them to MidVale and have 4 men to be in charge of me.” Sam was out of her seat and her fists were against the wooden table overlooking the plans.

 

“It’s better not to split up, we have plenty of room in the house at MidVale they can stay. J’onn I’ll go with them I know that area like the back of my hand. You can lock it down at the studio and take care of transportation. The Danvers home is pretty guarded anyway. I know Ms. Luthor is your follow up but I’ll take Chang and Vasquez as well.” Alex tried to compromise with Agent J’onn.

 

“Alright, Agent Danvers. I trust you. I’ll rearrange coms to connect us.” Agent J’onn nodded before they left the room but Alex stayed behind.

 

“Are you sure you can do this?” Sam asked

 

“Oh, I like your odds so yes, Ms. Arias I do think I’m capable.”

 

When Alex left the room, Sam closed the door behind her. Taking out a burner phone, she quickly made a call.

 

“I need a favor.”

 

“What?” A voice said on the other line. 

 

“Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, married. Townhouse style. The date needs to be June 21st.”

 

“Holy shit, Sam! Kara is getting married to Lena?! She didn’t tell me this.”

 

“Well she didn’t exactly find out until a couple days ago.”

 

“Well shit…”

 

“Okay, reserve judgement to yourself. Keep this to yourself, if I hear a peep out of you…”

 

“Chill! I won’t say anything.”

 

“Good.”

 

“You want me to marry Lena Luthor, Sam you are lucky I owe you this favor.”

 

“Thank you. Also I need it by two days from now.”

 

“Sam, are you kidding me?”

 

“I’ve already placed the personal effects you need in your mail at work. You now officially have the day off and a week of added vacation to your job. And Winn? Very. Best. Work.” Sam said before shutting the burner phone down and shredding it. She had gotten used to the ways of cheating the system. She was like Olivia Pope, but a one man team. Sam and Winn met long ago, and Winn had meticulous skill in forging. Of course, Sam offered him a job because he was had so much potential and was an intelligent person. But she did call in the favor sometimes. 

 

“Are you ready?” Sam questioned as she pushed open the doors to Lena’s office. Lena and Kara were sitting side by side on the couch conversing, but they stopped when Sam arrived.

 

“We got it down.” Kara nodded

 

Sam practiced with them for another 2 hours before they called it a night. 

 

“By the way don’t we have to get married?” Lena asked

 

“Don’t worry about that, it’s all taken care of.” Sam gave Lena a knowing smile and left the room.

 

“What does that mean?” Kara bunched her face together

 

“It means Sam handled it..” Lena gave her a supportive smile, but it also said don’t ask more.

 

“Oh gosh it’s already 8.” Kara said changing the subject.

 

“You have somewhere to be?” Lena raised her eyebrow

 

“My sister, Alex, and I do sister nights. Movies, food, and wine.” Kara was quick to grab her coat and bag.

 

“Well, uh hey, same time tomorrow?” Lena asked catching up to Kara.

 

“Yeah, bye!” Kara almost ran out the room and drove home.

  
  
  


“You’re late!” Alex said as Kara rushed through the door.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I was at the office.” Kara said while Alex handed her a glass of wine. 

 

“I know, I am security. But still, now hurry up because I got a new movie.” Alex jumped to the couch where the mediocre Chinese food awaited.

 

“Ooh, Oceans 8?” Kara said to herself while looking at the DVD holder.

 

“Yes, shush!” Alex threw a piece of popcorn at Kara which Kara caught her mouth.

 

Halfway through the movie Alex asked, “So what did you do at work today?”

 

“Uhhhhh...Donuts. Lots of Donuts.”

 

“So she pays you to sit around?” Alex eyed Kara

 

“Hey! Why does everyone keep asking that?!” 

 

“It’s kind of true. But you do have power over her.”

 

“I’m not abusing it!”

 

“Right…” Alex smirked and ate more of her fried rice.

 

“What’d you do?” Kara relished the taste of potstickers in her mouth.

 

“That’s a secret…but I did meet with one Ms. Arias.”

 

“She’s kind of mysterious isn’t she?” Kara gave a rhetorical question, not that Alex knew.

 

“I guess, but she’s nice enough. Why? Do you need me to check her out?”

 

“No, no of course not.” Kara squeezed her sisters shoulder before going back to watch the movie. But Sam was definitely on Alex’s radar now. The sisters fell asleep as the credits rolled but Kara woke up after a bit of being in an uncomfortable position. She cleaned up for Alex and helped her sleepy sister to bed. Her phone dinged as she settled in bed.

 

_ Kara? - anonymous _

 

_ Who’s asking? _

 

_ The police _

 

_ Wait, what?  _

 

_ That was a joke...it’s your wife. _

 

_ Oh, Lena! _

 

_ Sorry I’m texting so late… _

 

_ It’s no problem I’m up anyway  _ (Kara stifled a yawn)

 

_ You’re still at the office aren’t you?  _ Kara continued

 

_ No...yes. But I had to catch up on the events, the job never sleeps. _

 

_ It doesn’t, but you should.  _

 

_ Anyways I asked my secretary for your number. Seems like I’ll need it. _

 

_ You could have just asked me ya know. _

 

_ It didn’t really cross my mind… _

 

_ Haha ok. Well I’m calling it a night. _

 

_ Alright then, night Ms. Danvers. _

 

_ It’s Mrs. Danvers-Luthor! Night Lena. _

 

_ Very funny.  _

 

Kara smiled looking at the messages before pulling out her phone to call her parents. The time zone was 3 hours less than here. So it wasn’t terribly late. The phone rang for a bit and familiar voice picked up the line.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey mom! It’s Kara.”

 

“Oh hi honey! Is everything all right?”

 

“It’s great, but listen I’m coming to California in a couple of days and I’m visiting you for a bit. There’s someone special I want you to meet…” Kara was feeling very nervous.

 

“Oh okay...I didn’t know you were seeing anyone but I’m sure they are lovely. I wish you told me a bit sooner though, I definitely have to clean up here.”

 

“Oh mom, that’s really okay. But listen, we are in a very serious relationship, so it’s important that you hear me out once I get there.”

 

“Kara, hon, are you ok? You sound really nervous.”

 

“I’m fine, mom, really. I’m just  _ dying _ for you to meet her.”

 

“Okay then. Listen, your father is currently watching a cooking show and he’s getting into his zone, so I have to go. But you call me when you need me and send me the details of your flight!”

 

“Of course mom! Tell dad I said hi and don’t let dad near the credit cards, as the incident of the last time he saw all those “good deals” on the TV.”

 

“I know sweetie. And I have already put the credit cards in a hiding place. Tell Alex I love her, good night!”

 

“Night.” The phone went dead after that but Kara missed hearing her mom’s voice. It was always so comforting and Kara couldn’t help feeling like part of her let her mom down. But she stowed her feelings away and called it a night.

 

**The next day…**

 

“Ms. Danvers, Ms. Luthor is currently in a conference, you can wait inside and leave the coffee on her desk.” Smiled the secretary, as Kara went towards the elevator. Giving her a thanking smile, Kara went up the elevator. Arriving at the door, she was pulled away into a closet. Before she could protest, she saw it was James and Winn.

 

“Guys!” She made annoyed motions with her hands.

 

“Kara, for the past week, you have been going straight to Ms. Luthor's office. You make excuses for missing out hangouts and when you do come out of her office, it’s most likely at midnight or later.” Winn put his hands on his hips in a demanding manner.

 

“I’m just doing more important work, it’s like getting a promotion…”

 

“Like what? You can’t tell us about this job of yours, and I know that you are in there all the time. I can see the secretary bringing in bags and bags of food. And as far as I know, Ms. Luthor doesn’t eat Chinese takeout at your favorite place.” James crossed his arms looking a little bit hurt that his friend had seemed to cut him off.

 

“Guys, I’m not trying to ditch you. Trust me I would love nothing more than to catch up, but it’s really important and I can’t tell you right now. But I can promise you all will find out on Monday.” Kara begged her friends to believe her. But Winn just rolled his eyes and nodded as did James. She gave them the most reassuring smile she could before they all left the dimly lit room. Kara could feel her heart break a little at the sight of her friends becoming more distant. Opening the door, she found Lena wasn’t in the room. 

 

Kara placed the coffee onto Lena’s desk, an organized mess. Piles upon piles were towering over it. And Kara felt bad for Lena for having to look at all of these forms. She placed Lena’s coffee at the edge of her desk and turned around to take a seat. But Kara’s clumsiness took hold and she knocked over a pile of papers. Cursing and mumbling under her breath she slung her bag on the ground and started picking them up. She saw a couple forms but then a file peaked her curiosity. Diagonally printed over the folder was her name, Kara Zoe Elle Danvers. 

 

Lena had been doing meetings since 5 am. But it was nothing short of her usual. She had just wrapped up a conference call at 8 and got a notice from her secretary that Kara had come. She shook hands with her board before turning into her office. Kara was already there, sitting in the chair concentrating on something. She didn’t even hear Lena come in. Lena’s eyes saw attention to the spilled pile of papers on her desk and the steaming coffee beside it.

 

“Don’t worry about the spilled papers, the coffee makes up for it all.” Lena said with a sarcastic but friendly tone. Kara seemed zone out so she picked up the remaining piece of paper on the floor and put them back where they belonged. She grabbed the coffee for dear life and took a long gulp.

 

“Do you want to try to explain? Or should I just go ahead?” Kara’s tone frosty as she held up the file with her name written on it. Lena’s face quickly faltered and she stood to walk over to Kara.

 

“Kara, don’t make this a big deal.” Lena raised both her hands as if to calm a child

 

“A big deal?! A big deal is when two people are announcing their marriage! A liar is a person who goes behind their friend’s back and spies on them!” To Kara, loyalty, honesty, and trust is what made a friendship and could break it.

 

“Kara, I had to do this. And we aren’t exactly besties! I am a presidential candidate for god sakes!”

 

“Anything you needed to know you could have asked me! Yo- you sent people to follow me when all you had to do was ask me…” 

 

“And what if you lied?”

 

“I’m not that type of person! You would think you learned something with all this time spent together!”

 

“Well people I’ve loved did the same to me and I’m not making that same mistake twice. Kara could you just forget about this?”

 

“Forget about this?! I’m sorry, would you like a scone with that or maybe I should book you a massage because all of the stress I am causing you right now?” Kara replied with a sarcastic tone.

 

“Why are you blowing this out of proportion? It’s just protocol.”

 

“Oh god, Lena! Have I not proven my loyalty for the past 3 years!”

 

“3 years doesn’t mean anything when your brother who taught you how to ride a bike goes crazy for no fucking reason! I get a pass.” Lena was stern but her insides were crushing her.

 

“So what? In a couple months you’ll follow me again? Just so you know I’m not turning crazy. Because you refuse to believe that doesn’t happen all the time.”

 

“Just because you grew up all sunshine and rainbows with your white picket fence and a great relationship to your sister doesn’t mean you know shit about me!” 

 

“You know maybe you aren’t such a big judge of character because of your messed up past. So you have some mommy issues, but the answer is not to spy on other people!  And maybe you are so damaged you can’t seem to trust anyone but yourself.” Kara wished those last few words didn’t slip out of her mouth, but they came anyway, like a river. That wrecked through every dam Kara had put. And with those words, Lena’s face completely drained of color and Kara knew she had touched a nerve. 

 

“...get out.” Lena mumbled under her breathe, exhaling slowly.

 

“Lena, I didn’t me-.” Kara tried to reach out to her, but it all seemed useless.

 

“Get out!” Lena said harshly with a half scream. That led to Kara leaving the room as fast as she could. As the door slammed shut, a single tear flowed down Lena’s face which slowly led to more and she collapsed on the couch burying her face in her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just goes to show that Kara and Lena are fire and ice. Sam is a secret gladiator. A lot more Agentreign in the next chapter which is going up soon.


	4. That’s what friends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress on Agentreign and some soft supercorp stuff.

**Chapter 4**

 

Kara didn’t know what to do, she was supposed to leave tomorrow and it was already the afternoon. The moment the words came out, Lena had looked like Kara had personally stabbed her. Not that Kara wasn’t feeling angry, the spying was not okay. But she knew she had gone too far with that comment. However much Lena liked to hide it, when people talked about her family it was a very touchy subject. So she did what she always did when she needed advice, she called Alex.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Alex answered the phone.

 

“Hey, could you come back to the apartment? I’m in a big need of some sisterly advice right about now.”

 

“I’ll be there in 10.” And with that the phone hung up. Kara settled onto the couch of her living room, wondering if she should text Lena. She flipped the phone in her hand a couple times before putting it on the table in front of her and staring at it with intense concentration. Alex opened the door softly before joining Kara on the sofa.

 

“I’m trying to decide whether or not to text someone.” Kara softly answered, Alex now bear hugging her.

 

“Is that what you called me here for? Love advice?” Alex raises her eyebrows but doesn’t let go of Kara.

 

“No, it’s Lena.” Kara exhaled deeply

 

“Same thing.” Alex joked nudging Kara a bit which seems to brighten up her mood a bit.

 

“We got into a fight which got to a bigger fight, which left her hurt and me feeling guilty.”

 

“I’m sure nothing can really hurt her, I mean she’s a Luthor. She’s tough.” Alex tries to make Kara feel better by letting her little sister feel relaxed.

 

“That’s exactly it though, I called her something she wasn’t. But I didn’t mean to Al. It was coming from a place of anger.” 

 

“Well what did she do?”

 

“I found a file with my name on it and it had a bunch of information on me. Some stuff you could find on google, but other stuff was digging in my search history. But what really got me going was that there were pictures of me. Like at home, every hour. They were so recent too and I just felt so violated!...I don’t know, am I wrong?” Kara looked to her sister with confusion and sadness.

 

“Well, she might be the president soon, so she has the right and she should check who she keeps close to her. If you were clean, she should have told you about it. But she’s not used to having to trust someone so fast, you know?”

 

“Wait, Al, did you know about this?” Kara didn’t look angry just more curious.

 

“Well, background checks are something that I don’t do specifically. Did I have a feeling she ordered one? Yes. But I thought she would have said something.” 

 

“Oh god, I definitely was overreacting. What am I going to do? We are supposed to leave for California tomorrow!” Kara frowned at herself.

 

“Hey, just take it easy. It’s been a long day, get some rest and apologize to her tomorrow.”

 

“Alright.” A defeated and tired Kara yawned, Alex kissing her on the forehead before Kara lazily walked to her room.

  
  
  


Alex headed back to her office. She had worked so hard to get to this position. Her smaller teams supervised Sam and Kara while she could freely roam. It made her personal life a lot easier in moments like this. Hell she was even considering a relationship, not that she didn’t know to have fun. But mostly she helped run big events and planned out map routes.

 

She took the back entrance inside of L-Corp. She was supposed to be meeting J’onn to go train some new recruits. On the way, she could see down the hall someone with a huge stack of papers something the interns usually did. As she came closer, the hidden figure tripped over a computer cart and the stack of papers came tumbling down. Alex ran over to check out the damage. Reaching her hand out to help the fallen person. Then she realized it was no other than Sam.

 

“Woah, what happened to you?” 

 

“A blockade of vision caused my impending doom.” Sam smirked before graciously accepting the hand.

 

“Are you alright? Where’s your team?” Alex asked checking if Sam was ok by pulling gently on her limbs.

 

“Well they don’t follow me to every room, Agent Danvers. Besides I was just going to drop this at Lena’s office.”

 

“That’s kind of their job.” Alex sarcastically answered pulling out her phone.

 

“It’s fine, they are just in my office across the other side, I’m sure they are coming to check on me.” Sam smiled

 

“I’m making sure that doesn’t happen again.” 

 

“That is nice of you, but I think I’m fine.” Sam smiled before screaming, “MOTHERFUCKER!” Alex was stretching Sam’s right hand out.

 

“You were saying?” Alex joked. But Sam returned the look with a glare but started wincing in pain again.

 

“I think you sprained it, we should get you checked up.” Alex smiled as if it was kind of funny.

 

“I don’t have time for that! I have board meetings, conferences, I still have to make sure where Jess is going at California, an-” Sam cut herself off when she started to ramble.

 

“Ms. Arias, are you alright?!” A man and woman approach them in black and white suits.

 

“Obviously, she isn’t, thanks to your incompetence. You, blonde boy, pick those papers up and bring them to Ms. Luthor. You, go inform Director J’onn that something has come up and I will not be attending the training. And both of you! If I ever get another whiff of this nonsense, I will personally see to it that you are both removed from Ms. Arias security team! Copy that? Good.” Alex orders before leading Sam to the medical room.

 

“And I thought Lena was scary…” Sam smiled playfully

 

“Oh you ain’t seen nothing yet.” Alex raised her eyebrows before patting the table to motion Sam to sit.

 

“I am going to scan you, for any fractures.” Alex helped Sam lay down before leaving the room to go to the glass case on the other side.

 

“So, I guess I’m lucky that you were there Danvers.” Sam sighed talking into the machine.

 

“That you were.” Alex laughed into the com that fed into the X-ray room.

 

“This is going to really suck if I broke anything. In fact Lena will kill me.” Sam grunted

 

“Well at least you can have time for yourself.”

 

“Well I do have a couple things I would like to binge watch. But the campaign never rests.” Sam exhaled, breathing in again.

 

“Well I’m sure you will have plenty of free time in MidVale.” 

 

“Right, about that, are you sure you can take me with you? I mean Lena obviously has a reason.”

 

“Of course, my mom loves guests, and I’m pretty sure Ms. Luthor would break in there without you.” Alex chuckles.

 

“Sam.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s Sam, don’t call Lena...Lena. But to you it’s Sam.”

 

“Alex.”

 

“Good, Alex how can I ever repay for you this life saving debt?” Sam sarcastically asked

 

“Hold that thought, Ms. A- Sam.”

 

“What? What is it? It’s not cancer right? Because the pause usually means something bad and for some reason all I can think is cancer? Alex?” Sam whispered almost a yell.

 

“Nope, you’re in tip top shape. It’s just an arm sprain, you should be back to using the righty in about a week or so.” Alex clicked the button to slowly eject Sam out of the machine.

 

“Oh my god, Alex, I need to be able to use my arm! Do you know how many things are happening this week?!”

 

“And you can still do them, just tell other people what to do. And you can do calls instead of typing.” Alex shrugged as she walked into the room.

 

“Ugh...ow!” Sam groaned as she tried to sit up. Alex helped her up and walked her to a table, a medical kit entailed. Sam sat on the stool as Alex began to wrap her wrist with a splint. 

 

“Is this hurting?” Alex looked up and locked eyes with Sam who shook her head ‘no’.

 

“So I just leave it wrapped up?” Sam asked, when Alex finished wrapping her wrist. It was the first time Sam noticed the agents features. She was a pretty woman, up close she was kind and gentle, but her figure and presence made her oh so off standish. It reminded her of Lena, and made her want to befriend Alex.

 

“Yeah, we don’t want to draw too much attention at any public area...so go to the private physician to get that checked out in a week or so to make sure that’s it’s healed or properly healing. For now you get this.” Alex tosses Sam the arm sling.

 

“Great, now I have to tell Lena.”

 

“That  _ you  _ can do.” Alex gave a pat on the shoulder to Sam as if to say good luck.

 

“Well uh hey, why don’t you just check it out next week?” Sam smiled her left hand going to rub the back of her neck feeling a bit awkward.

 

“You think, I, Agent Alex Danvers, has time to look at your sprain when I’m busy trying to protect the future president?” Alex crossed her arms and for a moment Sam gulped. 

 

“I’m just joking! Lighten up Samantha, think the Luthor is starting to rub off on you.” Alex chuckled before cleaning up the medical supplies.

 

“Right! And Alex, no one really ever calls me Samantha.” Sam flashed a smile before breathing out. 

 

“Well they do now.” Alex arched her brow.

 

“You are something else, Danvers.” Sam said jokingly

 

“And sure, the minute we get back from Cali, you should be healed. I’ll check up on you.” Alex gave a longer lasting smile, that Samantha immediately returned.

 

“Well, again thanks. I owe you sometime.” Sam said standing in the doorway. Her free arm leaning against the side of the hinges, tapping lightly on the metal.

 

“I’ll hold you to it.” Alex smirked before Sam turned around and left. Alex couldn’t help but feel a bit excited inside. 

 

Sam had finally made it to Lena’s office, people occasionally stared at her arm. Whispering amongst themselves. Using her left arm, Sam walked right in.

 

“What happened to you?” Lena laughed to herself, knowing how clumsy her friend could be.

 

“Haha, very funny. I tripped and fell, and now my arm is in a splint for a week.” Sam explained, Lena’s face getting stern.

 

“Sam you’re joking. We leave for California tomorrow and no doubt am I going to need you to handle things!” Lena pushed herself up from her desk.

 

“Well what can I do? It’s not like it’ll fix with a snap of my fingers. I can still do conference calls and such. Anyways Cat will take over mostly for the press.” Sam waved her hand.

 

“Ok, I’m sorry. At least Cat can handle the media.” Lena sighed her hands wiping the front of her thighs.

 

“Well anyway, Kara needs to be here by 4 tomorrow if we want to get there on time.” Sam sat back on the couch.

 

“She’ll be there.” Lena faked smiled, cursing at herself for possibly screwing up her future because she was so sensitive.

 

“Great, hey what do you think of Agent Danvers?” Sam rested her elbow on the top of the couch, her head resting on her hand.

 

“Who?” Lena asked, Sam’s eyes widened and she started to go into panic until Lena rolled her eyes and said, “Kidding, I know Kara’s sister.”

 

“Jesus, Lena.” Sam sighed, relaxing again.

 

“Yeah, we haven’t really talked, but I think she’s fine. Why?”

 

“Nothing, she just was the person to examine me and she reminded me of you actually.” Sam lets out a half laugh and half grunt.

 

“Really, how?”

 

“Bossy, stubborn, but mushy on the inside.” Sam cracked up.

 

“Haha.” Lena said sarcastically.

 

“Hey, where is Kara anyway?” 

 

“Uh...she uh went out to grab food.” Lena made it up as she went.

 

“Right...but I thought that’s what your secretary was for.” 

 

“Kara wanted to make a surprise.” Lena fairly grinned

 

“Lee, I know you’re lying.” Sam raised her eyebrows and gave a knowing look.

 

“Ok, you’re right. We had a talk and she decided to go home.” So maybe Lena had left out a couple details.

 

“Uh huh, I’m going to let you try again one more time.” Sam tilted her head.

 

“Fine. We argued and I told her to go. And she’s gone. And I don’t if she’s coming back.” Lena fidgeted with her hands and looked down, embarrassed.

 

“Aw shit, Lee!” Sam covered her face with her hand.

 

“I know, it was stupid.” Lena admitted to Sam.

 

“She must have really hit a nerve then…” Sam nodded, knowing exactly what Kara said. Only one thing really pissed Lena off, and that was talking about her family.

 

“She did, but I was wrong to kick her out.” 

 

“You were wrong to do that, but so was she.” Sam gave a comforting smile.

 

“I still need to apologize.” Lena sat down at the couch next to Sam.

 

“And Lena, it might be best to just have a more business relationship with her. We can’t afford losing her.”

 

“You’re right.” Lena weakly smiled

 

“Alright, tomorrow you can apologize. Tonight, you need to get some rest. Don’t stay too late.” Sam and Lena got up and hugged each other tightly. Lena didn’t know what she would do without her best friend.   

  
  


Kara woke up to a loud grunting noise. Her vision was still blurry, so she felt the nightstand for her glasses and stumbled into the living room. As she entered her hallway, she grabbed the gun that her sister had stashed in the potted plant on the shelf. Kara peeked out of the corner and saw a dark figure rummaging through her kitchen. 

 

“Hands up!” Kara yelled flicking the light switch on to reveal Alex, immediately ducking behind the counter before peeking out.

 

“Oh jesus, Kara! You scared me.” Alex sighed 

 

“You’re the one rummaging through our kitchen at 1 in the morning!” Kara grunted.

 

“Touché.” Alex glared 

 

“What are you doing up?” Kara yawned wiping the tiredness away from her eyes.

 

“I don’t know I couldn’t sleep. We’re seeing mom tomorrow.” Alex groaned, getting some leftover cupcakes in the fridge.

 

“After this entire time, you still don’t like visiting mom?” Kara crossed her arms and giggled

 

“No it’s not that. It’s just she always baby’s me. And the president and Chief of Staff to be are visiting the Danvers family home? It’s a recipe for disaster.” Alex threw up her hands and opened the wine cabinet, pulling out a bottle and examine it quickly before shrugging and pouring it a wine glass.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, I’ll be there too.”

 

“You’re right! With the whole you and Lena thing, she’ll be totally occupied…” Alex gleamed with pride in her eyes.

 

“Yeah you’re right...right… OH MY GOD ALEX HOW AM I GOING TO TELL MOM?!” Kara rushed over to Alex, who in turn grabbed another wine glass and started pouring for Kara.

 

“Well you always figure out a way.” Alex happily nodded taking a big bite of her cupcake.

 

“How comforting.” Kara answered sarcastically, finishing her glass. Waving good night to Alex, and crashing back into her bed.

  
  


**The next day…**

 

“Morning Ms. Luthor.” Lena’s secretory was surprisingly chirpy this morning. Lena believed it was probably because she was getting a couple days off while she was in California. 

 

“Morning, Eve.” Lena replied walking swiftly towards the elevator, her eyes lingering at the watch on her wrist. Today, she decided to apologize to Kara by bringing her coffee. That is, if she shows up. Lena’s thoughts are interrupted stepping out of the elevator. Her employees glance but go back to work. Pushing the wooden doors to her office, Kara was sitting in one of the chairs that was on the other side of Lena’s desk.

 

“Kara, you’re already here.” Lena said walking in, tray in hand. 

 

“Oh, you already got your coffee.” Kara awkwardly laughs. Lena sits down only to find another cup of coffee on her desk, waiting for her.

 

“Oh no, it’s completely fine, I usually need 2 cups a day.” Lena smiles kindly before putting the cup she got for Kara in front of Kara’s own.

 

“Thank you.” Kara smiles and notices Lena’s not in a rush to get to work.

 

“I wan-” Kara spoke but at the same time Lena said, “Can w-”. Both women chuckle nervously, before Lena continues.

 

“Can we discuss what happened yesterday?” Lena asked

 

“Of course, I wanted to talk to you to.” Kara nodded

 

“Firstly, I wanted to apologize. I get really worked up when my family is a topic of discussion. Anyway, I am sorry for kicking you out. You had a right to be mad, and next time I’ll ask you before any decision relating to you comes to mind.” Lena’s hands are fidgeting with each other on the table, something that was a habit of hers at stressful meetings.

 

“Well, you beat me to the punch. Thank you for apologizing, although I’m also at fault. You are this nations next president and if anything you should do get information about the people that are important to your career and life. I’m so sorry, for being overly sensitive, I was just really surprised. And I also want to apologize about the rude comments, you are nothing like your family. And I would be proud if you were our president. Not that you need my validation I mean…” Kara stops mid sentence when Lena’s hand is gripping hers.

 

“Kara, breathe.” Lena smiles and lets out a snicker.

 

“Sorry, again.” Kara’s face scrunches And is very embarrassed. Lena let’s go and sits back down in her chair.

 

“But to avoid any more mishaps, I just wanted to make this clear, that this is strictly a business beneficial relationship.” Lena’s face has become firmer and her eyebrows raise at Kara.

 

“Yes, of course.” Kara agreed but she admitted that it stung, seeing as how they had finally started to get along. 

 

“Great, now moving on. I see your suitcase and personal belongings are in the corner?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“The personal aircraft is a bit farther from here so we can leave early, so we have some time to spare. The flight is about 6 hours and we should arrive by 9ish. The limo will pick us up at the airport and drive us to your parents house.”

 

“Alright that’s great! And will Sam be flying with us?”

 

“For safety reasons, Sam and I won’t be flying together in case of an emergency. Director J’onn will be joining us on our aircraft and you sister will stay with Sam.”

 

“How is Sam? I saw her with a sling.”

 

“She’s mostly fine, she’ll be doing just conference calls and such for about a week before she can return to her regular work.” 

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Yeah, lucky your sister was there. Really handled the situation.” Lena added while flipping through several pieces of paperwork.

 

“Wha-What do you mean?” Kara stuttered

 

“Oh nothing really, she just helped Sam and her arm is all.” The answer was vague but made Kara calm down.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Kara sounded very nervous

 

“Uh shoot.” Lena’s hands intertwined and rested on her desk.

 

“It’s kind of personal, and about Sam. And I won’t ask any more personal questions after.”

 

“It’s fine, Kara. I’ll be totally honest.” 

 

“Is Sam a lesbian?” Kara cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

 

“Uh, as far as I’m concerned she’s bisexual.” 

 

“Oh, ok.” Kara shrugged her eyebrows and simply grabbed a couple paper from Lena’s desk and flipped through them.

 

“You’re not into Sam or anything are you? That would be kind of weird.” Lena asked

 

“Oh no! God no, I mean there’s nothing wrong with her she’s lovely.” Kara set down the papers.

 

“Right…” Lena stared at Kara trying to analyze the woman.

 

“I’m asking for someone else, Lena.” Kara sighed, continuing to go through the papers.

 

“Oh do tell.” Lena seemed genuinely interested.

 

“I thought this was a purely beneficial business relationship.” Kara folded her arms.

 

“Well if it’s involving my Chief of Staff…”

 

“It’s nothing, I’m just being paranoid I’m sure.”

 

“Tch.” Lena rolled her eyes glancing at the papers in Kara’s hands.

 

“Sign this.” Kara shoved the paper into Lena’s face and peeking out at the top was Lena’s raised eyebrow.

 

“Uh, shouldn’t I read over this.” 

 

“It’s just the annual agreement with the hospital, I already looked over it. Besides, I thought we were all about trust now.” Lena rolled her eyes but snatched the documents from Kara’s hands and signed her name.

 

“You don’t have to do this now, you know.” Lena motioned at the papers.

 

“I know, but I like helping you. And I’m getting paid to do nothing.” Kara casually answered leaving Lena a little bit of in awe. 

  
  


A couple hours past and it’s time to go. Sam paces back and forth in the underground tunnels, her face worried. Luckily, she received a knock at her door.  Turning around, Sam meets eyes with Winn.

 

“Everything you need is in there.” 

 

“Great.” Before Sam can reach the envelope that holds the paperwork, Winn pulls his hand away.

 

“But I have a better idea.” Winn smiles coyly

  
  
  


“Sam, I don’t have time for this!” Lena argues dragging the Luthor to a private office. Inside sat Winn and Alex and J’onn.

 

“Sam what’s going on? And why is Winn here?” Alex got up from her seat. Winn acts offended playfully at Alex who simply dismissed it. Kara came through the door right after her sisters question.

 

“Perfect everyone’s here!” Sam smiles.

 

“Winn?” Kara asks a bit confused.

 

“Ok, Winn you know everyone here, most of you know Winn, if not… this is Winn. Winn here works for L-Corp but part time he does side things for me. And he’s been in on it this whole time.” Sam speeds her explanation along, as the others nod trying to be calm.

 

“So let me get this straight. You lied to your head of secret service. Put this whole campaign at risk of a liability. Went behind my back and orchestrated an illegal scheme, and just now have told me?” J’onn walked up to face Sam and Winn, both shaking a bit. Until J’onn started softly chuckling and intensified into a hearty laugh. And with that everybody started laughing a bit which calmed down the room.

 

“But if you ever do that again Arias, I will handle you.” J’onn turned serious for a moment again before relaxing his face. He 

  
  


“Wait, Winn, then what about what you said earlier on?” Kara folded her arms.

 

“It was an act, James was getting really anxious and suspicious so I played the part. Plus, I had to make sure you were loyal.” Winn shrugged.

 

“Again?! Another test.” Kara looked over at Lena.

 

“Hey, I didn't know about this either it’s usually Sam who does the behind the scenes work.” Lena nudged her head at Sam and Kara relaxed again.

 

“Anyways! Time's a wastin’” Sam clapped her hands together and Winn went to one side of the room.

 

“Did you just say ‘Time’s a wastin’?” Alex snickered at Sam who blushed a bit in embarrassment.

 

“So we needed marriage certificates which may have the chance to be found out as well, fake. So Winn had a better idea, to get married, right here, right now.” Sam tried to do a convincing smile to which Kara and Lena both were in shock.

 

“We have uh a uh flight to catch…” Kara stumbled on her words a bit.

 

“Look, we’ll just say you two decided to get married knowing the chaos that was sure to ensue if Lena becomes President and you two didn’t want to wait anymore than you had to. So you had a small private wedding (Sam gestured around the people in the room) and you would be happy to do a reception or something, but everything is in the public eye so you two just needed this to be private.” Sam sounds sure of herself and waits for an answer.

 

Lena is the first to speak up, “Okay then. I trust you.” Kara follows with a nod and they walk up to Winn.

 

“Okay, you guys got any vows?” Winn rubbed his hands together. Kara and Lena glared at the obvious and answer and Winn awkwardly cleared his throat.

 

“Ok let’s get this ceremony in session…. Celebrate…union...blah blah blah. Alrighty! Kara Danvers do you take Lena Luthor to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for better or worse, now and forever?”

 

Kara hesitated for a moment but shook her head and said, “I do.” 

 

“Lena Luthor do you take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health, for better or worse, now and forever?” 

 

Lena suddenly changed her expression to a frown. She had no problem with the idea, so why couldn’t she say anything. Her heartbeat accelerated and she could feel the room closing in on her. The looks of concern around the room soon became too much for her. With staggered breathing, she ran out of the room. She could hear the muffled voices calling behind her, but she ran into a janitor closet and shut the door behind her. Her fists clenched and nails digging into her skin. She sank to the floor and buried her head in her knees.  _ What’s going on? Why can’t I say 2 words?!  _ She could hear footsteps approach the door and hear a knock.

 

“Lena?” The distinct voice of Kara found its way to Lena’s ears.

 

“I-I’m fine! I just need a goddamn moment... _ please. _ ” Lena’s heartbeat started slowing down.

 

From the other side of the door Kara sank into the floor as well. She stayed to make sure the raven haired woman was okay. The silence lasted for about 5 minutes until the door handle started to turn. Kara got up on her feet, straightening her pants out. Upon, seeing Lena, the woman jumped, startled that Kara had waited for her.

 

“You were here the whole time?” Lena bit her lip.

 

“Yeah I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Kara pressed her glasses back up her nose.

 

“Oh...thank you, Kara.” Lena earnestly looked grateful at Kara.

 

“Look we don’t have to get married right now. They did rush this, it’s okay.” Kara didn’t know whether or not she was supposed to comfort Lena or not. She still seemed distant.

 

“It’s stupid, I’m being stupid. It’s not even a big deal, I don’t know why I-” Lena was cut off by Kara.

 

“Hey hey hey. This is not your fault. Don’t feel bad. And it’s not stupid. We can always do this later.” 

 

“It’s just my family isn’t perfect, in fact it’s far from it. But I’ve always just wanted to actually marry because I love someone and start a loving and happy family. I know it’s unrealistic and selfish, but I just wanted one good thing for myself.” Lena shrugged turning away from the blue eyes.

 

“It’s not selfish to want to be happy. Hell, if that was selfish then everyone in this world would be terrible people. You deserve happiness. You atleast owe it to yourself.” 

 

“Kara Danvers, how did I get so lucky as to have you as my friend.” Lena smiled and Kara was a bit taken back. They didn’t really label their relationship. In fact, they had a fight with it. But Kara returned the warm smile and Lena felt the troubles melting away.

 

“That’s what friends are for.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I HAD TO GIVE THAT LINE. ITS A PERFECT SET UP. Extra long chapter for an extra long wait.


	5. Who are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see more of who the characters are as their own person.

**Chapter 5**

 

Sam’s checking everything off while Alex and J’onn secure the transportation. Lena and Kara are cramming in as much documents as they can look through before leaving. A knock on the door, and Alex peeks her head in.

“Alright, we are all good to go.” Alex said before leaving again.

“Guys, time to go.” Sam slammed her fists onto the table making sure to get their attention. Cat Grant was taking over L-Corp while Lena and everyone were gone. They had left through the secret entrance/exit as agents loaded up their bags. Sam and Jess got in the first limo. 3 cars tailed ahead of them. The next limo had Lena and Kara and in the back of them were 3 more agent vehicles.

Arriving at the private ground, everyone said their goodbyes for the flight. 2 planes would be taken, one for Lena and Kara, and another for Jess and Sam. J’onn took Lena’s and Alex took Sam’s.

Settling into her seat, Kara could see the sun starting to go down. She knew the Sun would go out by the time she got to California. A place she truly loved, and although they are very different, she loved both New York and California. Lena sat next to Kara and immediately called for a glass of champagne.

“Lena it’s not that late yet.” Kara chuckles to herself.

“Oh this is my only free time, I’m spending it wisely.” Lena raised her eyebrows taking another gulp.

“I’ll take a scotch neat single malt.” Kara smiled at the attendant.

“I didn’t peg you for a scotch kind of girl.” Lena smirked

“Well, I didn't peg you for a bubbly kind of girl.” Kara teased.

“Hey! It’s only because after this I have to elegantly walk down the stairs of the airplane and I don’t plan on falling.” Lena laughed.

“Classy.” Kara got her glass and clinked it with Lena’s.

“I try.” Lena put her hands up in a surrender like position which made Kara beam.

“You’re so different in reality than on TV.” Kara admitted

“Well I try to be genuine and real politically but as for who I am...well I guess I try to fit by society standards.”

“Well I like the real Lena Luthor, she’s more than just a pretty face and act.” Kara realized her sentence was very cheesy and turned slightly red. Lena didn’t respond but merely grinned at Kara’s comfort.

“Pretty?” Lena raised her eyebrow

“You know what I mean. Besides the President is always good eye candy.” Kara teased

“You’re not so bad yourself Kara.” Lena nudged Kara’s arm gently.

“Hey Kara, I have something important to ask you.” Lena took out a small black felt box.

“Well I mean you already “proposed”, there’s no bigger question yet.”

“Well…” Lena opened the box and presented it to Kara. Inside was a golden band that held a fairly large emerald. It was decorated on the border of the jewel with gold designs. The emerald glistened through the window of sun.

“Oh my god, Lena that is gorgeous.”

“It was my real mother’s. The only thing she left me before she… Anyway I want you to wear it, as your engagement ring.”

“Oh Lena… this is too special to you, I can’t possibly…” Kara was in awe of the beautiful family ring and even more shocked that Lena would present her with it.

“It’s to thank you and anyhow I trust you.” Lena gave Kara a heartwarming look of appreciation. Kara slowly put her hand out and Lena placed the ring on her finger.

“I love it, thank you Lena.” Kara couldn’t help but hug her tightly. And Lena slowly returned the hug.

“It looks great on you.”

“Well I’m getting sleepy.” Kara yawned.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to be quiet.”

“Thanks, Lee.” Kara settled into a more comfortable position.

“Since when do you call me Lee?”

“Since now.” Kara smiled

“Ok, Kar.” Lena joked as Kara drifted to sleep

 

**Near landing…**

 

“Look out  the window.” Lena gently shook Kara awake to see her family’s estate. Kara rubbed her eyes but beamed upon glancing at her childhood home.

“It’s just as I remember.” Kara turned towards Lena.

“It’s larger than you described.”

“Well we make a good living. Are we landing here?”

“Yes, they have an area perfect for landing at this area, and less press as well.”

“That’s good.” Kara was still groggy. Lena couldn’t help but giggle to herself a bit when thinking about Kara snoring. It wasn’t a regular snore either, it was quite...different. Who was she kidding, it was pretty ratchet sounding. The cabins speakers turned on and the pilot announced landing and to fasten your seatbelts.

“I’m getting really nervous.” Kara fidgeted with her fingers and her leg kept shaking.

“I’m sure the pilot is competent.”

“Oh, it’s not that. It’s just well I haven’t figured out how to tell my parents. I’m just glad I don’t have to tell them we’re married yet.”

“So how should I introduce myself?” Lena looked nervous

“I think they know who you are.” Kara said sarcastically

“Right. But I’ve never done the whole…” Lena made a circular motion with her hands.

“It’s fine, just relax. My parents love everybody!” Lena smiled at the happy Kara. It reminded Lena that not everybody had her childhood.

“Well I never got permission to ask you to marry me.”

“You’re right… but I’m sure you’ll win them over. Besides you basically just proposed.”

“I hope.” The plane had just touched down and the pilot announced the arrival.

“Kara if you’re not prepared to tell them yet, you should the wear the ring.” Lena assured Kara who looked a little distraught.

“I am. But not at this very instant. But I’m not taking my ring off.” Kara simply switched the ring to her index finger. Lena felt a little satisfied with herself that Kara called the ring her own.

The agents started unloading the plane. Lena wasn’t that heavy of a packer. Sam on the other hand wanted to be prepared for anything and everything. So like a sane person would, she packed up half of Lena’s closet. Sam’s plane landed a little further back but rode over to Lena. Exiting the car, Sam walked over to Lena and Kara, Alex trailing behind.

“Alright, Everything is good to go.” Alex said

“Great.” Kara nodded and multiple cars were ready to escort them to the Danver’s home. The vehicle pulled to a stop in front of a large manor. Although it appeared friendly with pastel colors and wooden roofs. They walked up the porch and knocked on the door. Opening the door was Eliza, their mom.

“Oh my god, sweetie!” Eliza hugged Kara and Alex tightly. They made way for Sam who Eliza graciously shook hands with.

“You’re Sam Arias?! I’ve read so many good things about you! What are you doing here in MidVale?”

“Actually we’re here to visit you.” Sam stepped back to show Lena slowly walked up the door, fear in hand.

“Is that Lena Luthor, future president?” Eliza said it slowly and carefully as if she were talking to a stray cat.

“Hello Mrs. Danvers, it’s an honor to meet you.” Lena flashed her presidential candidate smile.

“Oh no no no! It is a pleasure to meet you!” Eliza was purely delighted and Lena nodded as Eliza gave her a firm handshake.

“Jeremiah! Get down here! You’ll never believe who’s here!” Eliza calmly but firmly yelled into the house . Footsteps from the stairs came down and soon Jeremiah was beat hugging his daughters.

“I missed you two like crazy!” Jeremiah grinned. And then he turned his attention to the other two.

“Hi, I’m Jeremiah, their father. Has anyone ever told you two that you look exactly like Lena Luthor and Sam Arias.

Snickering Sam said, “Yeah we get that a lot seeing as we are.” Sam smiled as Jeremiah’s face turned white.

“Are you ok Mr. Danvers?” Lena asked

“Lena Luthor? And Sam Arias? At my doorstep?” Jeremiah started chuckling a bit before taking it all in.

“So sorry, I just wasn’t expecting guests. The house is a bit of a mess.” He laughed awkwardly.

“It’s fine, I’m not that tidy myself.” Lena smiled.

Eliza ushered them inside. The house had many glass windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling. The sunshine just poured into the open living room. It was quite luxurious and wooden waxed stairs led their way to the second floor. The kitchen was exposed from the living room so the house seemed even bigger.

“This is a lovely house you own.” Lena awed. It felt quite warm comparing to her own house she grew up in.

“Thank you, but Kara I thought you said you were bringing your girlfriend? Not that I’m complaining that Arias and Luthor are in my home.”

“Well that’s what _we_ wanted to tell you.” Kara grabbed Lena’s arm and held hands with her. Although Kara knew how to relax, Lena felt a bit uncomfortable.

“Mom and dad, I’d like you to meet Lena Luthor, my girlfriend.”

Eliza was silent for a moment seeming to process the information. But then she hugged Lena and said, “Its very nice to meet you Lena.” Lena was taken back, the warmth she experienced from meeting Kara’s mother for the first time was a bit wrenching.

“I must admit I’m shocked, but you seem like a lovely person and we’d love to get to know you better.” Jeremiah firmly shook hands with Lena but pulled her in for a quick hug. Kara could sense Lena’s uncomfort and quickly moved the conversation along.

“So Mom, hopefully you haven’t replaced our bedrooms yet.” Kara jokes

“Of course not, but we can’t let you all stay in there. There are plenty of rooms available. After you guys get all your stuff inside we can take a tour.” Eliza explained and she gestured them to sit down.

“You guys came a long way, you must be starving or thirsty? We have food and drinks in the fridge.” Jeremiah pointed at the doubled refrigerators.

“I think everybody’s good with water dad, thanks.” Alex replied

Kara sat down next to Lena who seemed already fidgety. Sam and Alex were conversing at the corner of the couch although there was plenty space left. Jeremiah swiftly brought out the waters and everyone thanked him and started to relax a bit.

“Well, now that you’re all ready and settled I’d love for you all to see the house. We made some renovations even Kara and Alex haven’t seen.” Eliza and the group traveled through the halls of the bottom floor.

The corridors were lined with paintings and certificates and awards of the Danvers family. The rooms were mostly recreational. Both Eliza and Jeremiah were scientists so they had a lab of their own which was quite large. Even Lena looked wowed at some of her technology. They had their own home gym which was, for the most part, fully equipped. They had a study room that had a very homey feel to it. The walls were bookcases that were lined with all different colors of books. A fireplace adorned the east wall and had family pictures resting above it. Several rocking chairs and velvety armchairs were surrounding the fireplace. There were no windows and the room had a warmth to it that Lena could actual relate to.

 The Luthor home was just as lavish but it didn’t give her the same feeling. All rooms were cold and boring, except the library. Lena could read in it all day. She ran there when times were happy (rarely) and terrible (mostly). It was her happy place.

The Danvers home was like a Costco and an IKEA mashed together, you could live there and never leave. As the went up the stairs, they could see all of the living room from its balcony. The upstairs wasn’t as showy, and appeared pretty basic. Kara and Alex’s room were the easiest to spot. There was a sign that said “Kara & Alex” that was decorated with glitter, butterflies, and stickers. Upon arrival, Kara and Alex were flushed red of embarrassment.

“Kara designed the whole thing!” Alex justified, throwing her sister mercilessly under the bus.

“And I’m proud of it! It’s adorable and I was the best 10 year old scrapbooker you had ever seen!” Kara defended herself and Alex calmed her down, chuckling.

“I think it’s cute.” Lena said simply. But she realized what she said and just smiled to herself. They went inside, to the dismay of the Danvers sisters. You could clearly see whose side was who’s. On the right was a light purple room. A decal on the wall said, “Don’t let your dreams, only be dreams.” The white shelf underneath it. Sitting on the dresser were many pictures framed of Kara and her friends. Her bed was a single and the pillow was a hot pink and the blanket were pastel colored butterflies. The carpet was a fluffy and furry white. Everything was pretty neat and tidy. On the left side of the wall was a basic bed. The walls were painted navy blue, but you could barely see since posters engulfed the room. Most were punk rock bands and teenage angst. A guitar was placed in the very corner. The floor was covered in clothes and it seemed as if nobody left.

“Oh wow.” Sam said, the first to enter the room.

“You guys literally split the room into half.” Lena smirked.

“Mom, why are my clothes still out?” Alex seemed very embarrassed.

“Well your father and I just couldn’t seem to clean it up. Besides, it’s your mess.” Eliza pointed at Alex.

“Oh my god…” Sam snickered holding up a picture of Alex with dark almost black hair and piercings for days.

“What? I had a punk phase!!” Alex folded her arms as Sam continued to dig through her stuff.

Lena was carefully analyzing Kara’s side of the room and smiled to herself when she saw a picture of young Kara playing soccer.

“You played?” Lena said holding up the photo.

“Yeah, all through junior high. Loved it.” Kara answered picking up one of her trophies.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I guess I just got swamped with life you know. But still occasionally like to play for fun.” Kara sat on her bed.

“Wow, you won how many trophies?” Lena raised her eyebrows settling down on Kara’s bed and hugging a pillow to her chest.

“Haha, not as many as you think. You play anything?”

“Not really, I was pretty rubbish at most sporty things. But I did do volleyball, I played through college though.

“Through college? Must’ve been good.”

“Nah. I was mostly doing it for money. I didn’t want my Luthor money.”

“Impressive still.”

Lena picked up another photo.

“Your dog?” The picture showed Kara and Alex as well as their parents and a fluffy golden retriever.

“Yeah, we got him when I was around 7. His name was Cooper. He died while I was in college.” Kara gave Lena a happy reminiscent smile.

“Sorry about that.” Lena said

“It’s alright, I’m assuming you didn’t have any pets?”

“Does a goldfish count?” Lena laughed

“Oh definitely!” Kara tried to make Lena feel accomplished in the petsense.

“I know it’s not the same but yeah I had a fish.” Kara chuckled with Lena.

Sam called them over, “Hey guys look what I found!” Sam had an playful smile on her face. She was holding a yearbook. It was a high school yearbook and Alex was a junior. The picture of her was showstopping to say the least. Sam didn’t know what was more hilarious the dark black eyeshadow, the greasy jet black hair, the piercings, or the purely the look on Alex’s face.

“Wowie, ain’t she a beaut.” Sam whistled sarcastically

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Laugh all you want I was cool. People liked me!” Alex defensively said making Sam laugh all the more. Lena flipped the page to Kara. Kara was in her high ponytail with a blue scrunchie. The same style of leopard print glasses, the blue eyes shining with joy. She was in a blue blouse with white polka dots.

“Now that is rich. What are you a freshman?” Lena teased and Kara fixed her glasses.

“You know that’s enough exploring for today!” Alex snatched the yearbook away and put it back on the shelf.”

“We can show you to the guests rooms.” Kara huffed as she got up and rushed them out the door.

They led Sam down the hall and to the left. The farthest door at the dead end was the guest room. It was quite large and had a comfy looking queen bed. The room was nicely decorated with many plants and an amazing view of the forest.

“This will do it.” Sam sighed finally relaxed. She was starting to enjoy her time in MidVale.

“Lena you’ll be just across the hall from Sam.” Kara announced

“Thanks.” Lena said

“Why is it that your girlfriend isn’t staying with you Kara?” Eliza peeled into the room.

“ _Yeah Kara. Why isn’t she staying with you?_ ” Alex glared at Kara who laughed nervously before answering with, “I just thought Al and I were staying in our old rooms.”

“Nonsense! We have guests over you two and as part of the host I insist you not to stay locked up in your room. You can always check it out whenever, you should spend time with Lena.” Eliza crossed her arms giving her stern mother look. For one, Eliza loved guests, and two, she made sure she was an accommodating host.

“Oh! Great…” Kara faked smiled her way through and Eliza left after that. Lena’s face was about as red as a tomato.

“I am not sleeping in a single bed those things are tiny.” Lena eyebrows went up.

“Lena you’re tiny.” Kara snapped back but she just giggled to herself and gave her self-conscious a high-five for a good comeback. Lena rolled her eyes and Kara said, “Don’t worry Lee, there are plenty of rooms to pick and choose.”

“The one across from Sam sounds good.”

“Yeah okay.” Kara shoved her hands into her back jean pockets.

“But I get the bed tonight, I’ll switch with you tomorrow.” Lena devilishly smiled.

“Wow, glad our leader is so generous.” Kara sarcastically grunted, dragging a pillow and blanket down to the ground.

“I know. Kara step up your game.” Lena joked

  
  


“Ok Sam you’re all set up here. I’ll take the room next door to keep a watch on you guys.” Alex rubbed her hands together

“Thanks, for helping me get settled.” Sam stepped outside with Alex.

“It’s my job.” Alex replied

“Uh right!” Sam nervously laughed

“I feel gross and I’m going to wash up.” Alex turned away and headed back into her room leaving Sam. Sam sighed and headed into Lena and Kara’s room.

“How's it going in here?” Sam leaned against the doorway.

“Well, Day 1 and I’m sleeping on the floor of my own house.” Kara shrugged and headed outside.

“Oof.” Sam giggled

“I’m trading with her tomorrow.” Lena arched her brows.

“So when are you guys telling them?”

“I don’t even know. Kara’s been kind of on edge about it.”

“As she should be, but the sooner the better.”

“What about you Sam? How are you settling?”

“Good...why?”

“Nothing never mind.” Lena smirked to herself noticing the other Danvers sister and Sam bonding

“Hey! Mom says dinner time.” Alex knocked on the door.  
  
  


“So Lena, Kara hasn’t said too much about you. Understandably. Tell me about yourself.” Eliza said as she passed the mash potatoes.

“Well, since the Presidency my life’s kind of been public. But I grew up in Ireland. And well you know that story goes. Anyways, I came here starting my own business with my best friend and most trusted advisor. I wanted something different than what everyone else expected me to be. L- Corp is my greatest accomplishment so far.” Lena said and after swallowed a mouthful of the chicken.

“Lena, honey, you might want to slow down.” Kara gave her insisting smile. Sam and Alex exchanged looks almost bursting into laughter.

“Ahem...sorry. It’s just been so long since I’ve had a good home cooked meal and I absolutely need your recipe. Even though I can’t cook for the life of me.” Lena blushed, clearly embarrassed.

“Kara, let your girlfriend eat in peace. And Lena, it’s just some chicken I got at Costco and stuffed in the oven.”

“That’s my definition of home cooked.” Lena snickers

“Well we are glad you enjoyed it. We were a bit worried.” Jeremiah laughed

“Yes you could give Lena anything to eat when she’s working past midnight.” Sam jokes. Everyone laughs at the tease except Lena who turns even redder.

“What about you Sam?” Jeremiah wiped his mouth with the cloth.

“Well to tell you the truth, I don’t really have too many interesting stories. But I actually didn’t meet Lena until near the end middle school. I mostly grew up in America. I lived in Washington until my dad had to move for his job to Ireland. So Lena was my first friend. Total misfits. It was a tough move and money was tight, so I had to learn to make my own way in life. And it made me into the person I am today.” Sam smiled reminiscing

“Well you two have amazing stories on the contrary.” Jeremiah kindly smiled. Even Alex and Kara seemed very interested.

“Thank you for having us.” Lena told the Danvers.

“You’ve been very accommodating and we couldn’t be more grateful.” Sam added

“It’s no problem girls. Any person who makes our family happy is always welcome.” With that note, Lena felt unsettled again. And cursed at the way her mother raised her in her head. At the same time, she thanked her for her coldness. Because Lena wouldn’t be the same person she is now if not for her life lessons. So she put on a smile anyway.


	6. X’s and O’s

**Chapter 6**

 

“How are you  _ still  _ hungry?” Lena asked leaning over the kitchen island peering at the startled Kara eating some frosting. 

 

“Lena! I uh… I JUST AM.” Kara defensively holds her tub of frosting, the good kind too. It appeared to be funfetti flavored.

 

“Should I just leave you alone with that? Because I can just leave.” Lena teased. She snickered to herself at the sight of Kara and her beloved frosting.

 

“Haha. What are you doing up this late?” Kara put her tub down on the counter licking the every last bit of frosting on her spoon.

 

“I got stressed so I woke up. And I saw you were gone, and what can I say? I’m curious.”

 

“Ever heard that curiosity killed the cat.” Kara raised her eyebrows.

 

“Well eating a whole tub of frosting could eventually kill you.” Lena shrugged

 

“Good thing you’re here then. Dig in.” Kara passed Lena a spoon and Lena started getting a dollop.

 

“It’s good no?” 

 

“...that’s actually really good. I think I get it now.” Lena looked mesmerized by the frosting and it’s ability to keep her digging in time and time again.

 

“Hey! Leave some for me!” Kara pushed Lena’s spoon out of the way which led to a spoon on spoon war. The heat was on. Each spoon for themselves. Lena won. Apparently the frosting just was  _ that  _ good.

 

“So why are you up?”

 

“Same thing. Stress. My parents usually notice of something’s going on with me or there is something different. I could see them wanting to ask me something but out of respect for my privacy they left it alone.”

 

“Don’t worry Kar. We’ll tell them together. And if it takes filling up their entire house full of apology flowers then so be it.” 

 

“Thanks Lee.” Kara felt safe in that moment. That everything was going to be okay.

 

“Get some sleep.” Lena tapped the counter before heading back to her room in a daze. 

  
  
  
  


**In the morning…**

  
  


  Sam was surprised by the traveling smell of waffles that came into her bedroom. Checking the time, she could see her inbox was already swarming with emails. She reluctantly got up and dressed. It wasn’t a usual day, not much was on the agenda. She always packed a set of comfy clothes. The big oversized sweater cuddled her. Her hair pulled up by a scrunchie. 

 

The kitchen was a mess to say the least. Eliza was sipping a cup of coffee while the Danvers sisters were wreaking havoc.

 

“Morning…” Sam eyed Alex who had flour all over her apron.

 

“Morning! Uh we got bacon, waffles, pancakes, eggs, and orange juice. Kara’s cutting up the fruit now.”

 

“Both waffles and pancakes?”

 

“There  _ is  _ a difference.” Kara shouted from behind Alex

 

“She’s right. I prefer waffles.” Sam laughed

 

“ _ Monster! _ ” Alex sarcastically jokes. Sam picks up an apple and crunches into it. Sam pulls out the bar stool and sits in front of the cooking Alex.

 

“You have a little something on your face, Al.”

 

“What? Where?” Alex takes a towel and tries to rub the flour off of her face.

 

“Hahaha. Don’t worry you got it.” Sam chuckled

 

“Hmph.” Alex returned to her slightly burnt eggs.

 

“I’m assuming you don’t cook a lot.”

 

“Was it my burnt eggs that gave it away or the mess of the kitchen?” Alex jokes gloomily 

 

“Hey. I appreciate the breakfast. Thank you.” Sam gave a warm smile to Alex who beams back.

 

“Morning, Lee!” Kara immediately rushed to Lena coming down the stairs.

 

“Morning person. Stop.” Lena blew air out of her lips. The “National City University” sweatshirt on her.

 

“Coffee.” Kara hands the cup to Lena.

 

“Oh thank god.” Lena practically chugs the coffee.

 

“Morning Lena.” Alex says

 

“Hey, L” Sam raises her own cup of OJ to Lena’s cup.

 

“Hey girls. How’d you sleep?” Eliza put down her cup and headed over to the girls.

 

“Great! Thank you.” Sam replies

 

“I haven’t actually had a good sleep since… a long time ago. So thank you very much.” Lena blows air out of her mouth

 

“Well I’m glad you’ve had a good rest. But uh prepare yourselves for the Danvers Sisters Everything But The Kitchen Sink Brunch”.” Eliza almost made a good luck face.

 

“Well I love any home cooked meal.” Lena rubbed her hands together and joins Sam on a barstool.

 

“Okay, pancakes or waffles?” Kara asks

 

“Waffles” Sam says

 

“Pancakes.” Lena smiles. Kara gives the plate to Lena and Alex to Sam. Feeling satisfied with themselves, Alex and Kara take off their aprons to enjoy the brunch.

 

We have festivities planned for today. But uh you might want to wear something other than pantsuits.” Alex eyed the two women.

 

“What’s wrong with the pantsuits?” Sam asked pretending to be offended.

 

“Nothing! I mean you look great in them…uh...just some shirts and uh shorts. Heh.” Alex mumbled, everyone picking up on the slightly pink Alex.

 

“Right...well then I guess that means no secret service suit for you either.” Sam scratched her head in a dumb found way.

 

“Mhmm! Yeah” Alex replied clearly getting nervous.

 

“Sam. Help me wash the dishes.” Lena cooly said.

 

“But Lee, I’m not done with my-” Sam argues but reads Lena’s arched brows and grunted bringing the half eaten dish to the sink.

 

“I was eating those!” Sam gave a harsh whisper.

 

“Your waffles can be made another time. Unless you want Agent Danvers to do it for you? If that makes it tastes better?” Lena pushed the question into the conversation.

 

“What? No. No!” Sam raised her voice a little getting odd looks from Kara and Alex.

 

“Sam do you find Agent Danvers...good company?” Lena was clearly not good at girl talk.

 

“Again, what? I mean I guess. She’s my security detail.”

 

“Oh god. I’m not good at this...Sam. Dear Sam. Is Alex someone of interest?”

 

“Like do I find her nice and friendly? She’s my friend. Sure?” Sam seemed totally oblivious to what Lena was trying to say.

 

Cursing under her breath Lena admitted defeat. And she grunted for making herself throw away the perfectly good homemade pancake. Maybe later she could force Kara into feeding her more junk food.

 

“We should get going! Don’t want to be late!” Alex shouted grabbing her jacket off the rack. 

 

“It’s okay Lena you don’t need to wash all the dishes.” Kara said freeing the dishes of Lena’s washing skills.

 

“First stop?”

 

“It's a little get together at my Uncle’s house.”

 

“Cute. I find the white picket fence life intriguing.” Sam joked

 

“Wait! Both of you go change into something casual.” Kara hustled Lena and Sam.

 

“Like what? I mean I have a button up and some jeans?” Sam asked

 

“Yeah that’s fine. We need for people to not be intimidated by you. Well as least as possible.”

 

“Just lose the pantsuit for a day please.” Kara was giving Lena her best puppy dog eyes. Kara swore that she had never seen Lena in anything besides business casual.

 

“Well I didn’t pack anything besides this. And I slept in it.” Lena pointed out.

 

“It’s fine, you can wear something of mine.” Kara took Lena’s arm and dragged her up the stairs.

 

“I must have something in my old closet that would fit you. You’re tiny.” Kara teased

 

“Hey!” Lena threw a pillow at Kara and missed completely.

 

“How’s this?” Kara held up a red hoodie and some black leggings.

 

“Simple. Alright.” Lena shrugged although she wouldn’t admit she had a twist in her stomach about wearing Kara’s clothes. Lena grabbed the clothes and headed into the bathroom.

  
  


“Lee hurry up! You’ve been in there for 10 minutes!”

 

“Uhm, sorry it’s just I think I look kind of weird.”

 

“I’m sure you look fine!” Kara rested her hand on the door, waiting for Lena to come out. The door knob turned slowly to reveal an embarrassed Lena in the hoodie and skinny jeans

 

“You look great, what’s the problem?”

 

“It’s just you neglected to tell me what’s on the back.” Lena turned around to reveal the hoodie was not plain. On the back was a Jersey number and name that read, “DANVERS #22”.

 

“I completely forgot about this jacket!” Kara snickered

 

“Hey you two hurry it up!” Alex yelled from downstairs.

 

“Are you sure I can wear this?” Lena asked buried in the hoodie.

 

“Yes! I want you to wear it. No other way to show that you’re whipped for me.” Kara joked making Lena blush profusely.

 

“Hmph.” Lena was desperate to escape the view of Kara and so she hurriedly went down the stairs and got in the car.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So who should I be expecting to meet?” Lena asked 

 

“Just close family. My Uncle Leo and his wife and kids. My parents are going to meet us there they are picking up some food.” Kara answered

 

“Uh I think the Jacobson’s are going to be there too.” Alex coughed 

 

“Family too?” Sam asked

 

“Uh sort of super close to our family. They lived next door until they moved about 7 years ago. Ironically in the same neighborhood as Uncle Leo.”

 

“Oh cool. Uhm Kara. When were you thinking of telling your parents?” Lena asked quietly

 

“Well with everything going on I couldn’t find the right time.” Kara answered.

 

“I don’t think there is ever going to be a right time…”

 

“So? What do you want me to just call them up now and tell them.” Sam and Alex slouching in their seats, reading the tension in the car.

 

“No. But I would suggest that you do it by tonight.” Lena sternly said

 

“I was planning to.” Kara quickly ended the conversation. The rest of the trip was pretty much silent.

  
  
  
  


“Uncle Leo!” Kara hugged the older man. He was tall, mid 40s and had a receding hairline. He wore a Hawaiian button up shirt and khaki shorts. It was exactly how Sam had pictured him, scary coincidence almost.

 

“Alex!” Leo hugged her.

 

“Alex! Kara!” A little boy ran up to the girls. He looked about 8 and hugged them tightly. 

 

“Hey bud! How’s my little rockstar doing?” Alex bent down.

 

“Great! I just learned how to play the drums.”

 

“Wow, really?” Kara asked him in a sweet light voice

 

“Come! Come! I’ll show you!” The little boy dragged Kara and Alex away. Lena mouthing the word ‘help me’ at Kara. 

 

“Ahem. Hi there I’m Sam. A friend of Alex and Kara. Nice to meet you.” Sam smiled and shook hands with the man and walked away giving Lena a devilish smile to say she was alone.

 

“Hey don’t you two look exactly like uh, Lena Luthor and Sam Arias? Like the people that are in the running to run this nation?” Uncle Leo asked 

 

“Uh right you are. We get that a lot everywhere we go. But uh Kara is a dear friend of mine.”

 

“Wait my Kara knows you? I mean last I heard she was working for a politician but I didn’t think that would be you. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Leo shook Lena’s hand firmly and roughly patted her on the back and through the door of the blue town house.

 

“So Lena how exactly did you end up becoming friends with Kara?”

 

“Uh...that’s a long story. HEY! I would Uh definitely want to meet your kids and family.” Lena rapidly changed the topic.

 

“Sure sure! Uh Xander, Thomas, Ian, Audrey! Come down here!” One by one the kids ran down the stairs. Lena recognized the first boy to come down. He was an adorable child with hazel eyes and a button nose. The next girl came down. She was obviously Audrey. She looked a lot older maybe 14. The 2 boys came down. Twins apparently. They looked younger than Ian maybe 5.

 

“Guys this is Lena Luthor. An incredible young woman who is going to make history. Lena Luthor I’d like you up meet my eldest daughter, Audrey. The twin boys Xander and Thomas. And you’ve already met Ian.” Everyone shyly waves at Lena.

 

“That’s nice of you to say, thank you. It’s very nice to meet you Audrey!” Lena shook hands with the girl. Then she bent down to eye level with the boys. “Hi there Ian! Remember me, you might have seen me outside. Anyway I would love to hear you play the drums sometime yeah?” Lena gave her best smile and the boy nodded happily. “And you two must be Xander and Thomas. I love your matching bow ties. Very cute.” It was clear the little boys barely understood what she was saying but they giggled anyway. 

 

“Ok guys you can head on up now.” Leo hurried them away. Lena waved at them bye bye.

 

“Settle in, relax! Lemonade is in the kitchen with a couple of snacks.” And with that Leo scurried along.

 

“ ‘Not good with kids’ huh?” A voice from behind Lena caused her to jump.

 

“My god! Kara how long have you been standing there?”

 

“Not very long.” Kara smirked looking at the red faced Lena.

 

“I’m okay at best.” Lena stood rubbing her hands together. Kara leaned against the door frame.

 

“You’re good.” Kara grinned

 

“Psh. I’m getting lemonade. Want to join?” Lena asked 

 

“You go ahead.” Kara said

 

Kara had things to think about. Here she was introducing her so called fiancé to her family. Real people that matter to her. What if they were to find out? They’d surely be crushed. But Kara couldn’t help but beam at Lena getting to know her folks. She’s only ever taken a few to meet her family. And she’s only been  _ with  _ Lena for a couple weeks. Yet she already knew more than most people who’ve spent a year with her know. 

  
  
  
  


“Is this weird?” Sam questioned Alex rubbing her sweaty palms on her pants.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean I get Lena coming here. But I am not needed. Lena is doing fine.”

 

“I mean what else would you have done? Your arm is all banged up anyway. And I like having you. Kara and Lena have to spend so much time together so I don’t usually get to just hang out. Also this is boring to me.”

 

“That’s uhm… good to know. It’s not that I don’t appreciate this. I do, I just don’t want to be a bother. That being said, let’s go have some fun.” Sam took Alex to the kitchen. 

 

“Hey Alex! Do you want to bake cookies with us?” Audrey asked

 

“Yeah sure, and it’s alright if my friend joins as well?” Alex smiles

 

“Of course!” The little girl said opening the packet of flour.

 

“Hi I’m Sam!” 

 

“Audrey. It’s nice to meet you!” Sam firmly shook Audrey’s hand.

 

**A little while later…**

 

“And now we wait!” Alex stood against the island and watched as the cookies rose. Chocolate chip of course.

 

“Alex you have something kind of  _ all over _ .” Sam giggled. Alex’s outfit was mostly covered in white powder. She loved baking mostly because it was science but she was never neat.

 

“Are they done yet??” Audrey asked impatiently tapping her foot.

 

“Hahaha, no they aren’t and they probably aren’t going to go any faster either if you keep asking” Alex jokingly glared.

 

“Hmph.” Audrey folded her arms and pushed herself up the counter table. 

 

“So Sam. Are you a celebrity or something? Because I swear you are all over the news. And if you are? Who do you know? I bet you hang out with Beyoncé OR Ariana Grande?!” Audrey said

 

“Haha. I wouldn’t say I’m a celebrity. But I am well known. But I have hung out with Beyoncé I have a picture in my phone somewhere.” Sam pulled the phone out of her pocket.

 

“Woah…” Audrey stared in amazement. 

 

“Alex? Have you hung out with Beyoncé?!” Audrey tugged on Alex’s shirt.

 

“Hahaha, no unfortunately only Sam gets to do all the fun stuff. I just get the cool toys.” Alex smiled thinking of the latest issued gun she had. Man, did it kick a punch.

 

“Alex is selling herself short. She actually protects people like me from  _ bullies _ .” 

 

“Coooooool.” Audrey seemed out of it. Her attention was on the cookies and the smell the wafted the kitchen.

 

Alex mouthed Sam a thank you. 

 

“Hey where’s the bathroom?” Sam asked

 

“Uh down the hall. First door to your left.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll be back for those cookies.” Sam smiled

 

Alex nodded happily and turned around to wait for the cookies to bake. A couple more people came. And Alex barely mingled, she hated small talk. That’s when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“Sup Danvers?” A woman with tanned skin and loose dark waves smiled. She was dressed in a graphic tee and black pants.

 

“Hey Maggie. It’s good to see you too.” Alex gave Maggie a soft smile. She hadn’t seen the woman in a while. 

 

“How have you been? I hear you work for Lena Luthor now? Impressive.”

 

“I’m good, really. And thank you. And are you good?” 

 

“I’m great.” Maggie awkwardly laughed

 

“I hear congratulations are in order. Janessa proposed right?” Alex smiled through gritted teeth. It still stung of course.

 

“She did. I brought her here. And uhm if you want to meet her, I can go get her.” Maggie shoved her hands into her pockets.

 

“Of course. It doesn’t have to be a problem or anything. We are ancient history anyway.” Alex said. But it didn’t mean she loved the idea of meeting the woman her ex-fiancé was marrying. Because that woman is who Alex was 4 years ago.

 

“I’ll go get her.” Maggie grinned. Alex waved bye before turning around and seeing Sam.

 

“What was that all about?” Sam raised her eyebrow.

 

“What was what?” 

 

“Her. You looked like two deers trying not to scare each other.”

 

“Hey! And that’s my ex-fiancé. In fact she’s bringing her current fiancé to meet me now. So unless you have some hard liquor I wouldn’t really want to watch me say stupid.” Alex sighed

 

“I have a better idea..” Sam devishky smiled.

 

“Sam what are yo-“ Alex was cut off by Maggie’s return.

 

“Janessa this is my friend Alex.”  _ Friend _ how funny. Janessa was stunning of course. 5’8 of pure model material. Alex was intimidated to say the least.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so many things.” Janessa have a warm smile and shake.

 

“All good I hope.” Alex muttered

 

“Haha. You’re funny. I like that.” Janessa chuckled.  _ Crap. She’s funny too. _

 

“Hey babe.” Sam said sweetly as she wrapped her hand in Alex’s. Alex’s face was hysterical to say the least but she played along.

 

“Alex I didn’t know you were dating. Especially not running chief of staff.” Maggie said some shock noticeably in her tone.

 

“Hey I’m Sam. I swear I’m not scary or anything.” Sam said smiling and shaking hands.

 

“We need to book a date for a lunch date with Emily and John.” Sam told Alex

 

“Oh right! Yes. When did they want to meet again?”

 

“Uh they have that meeting with the directors that day so we can’t do that… But I think we can do next Sunday.” Sam grinned

 

“Like as in Emily Blunt and John Krasinski?” Janessa questioned

 

“Yeah, you know them?” Sam asked slyly. Trying her hardest not to giggle.

 

“Wow yeah I love them. Maggie and I watch reruns of the office everyday all day.” Janessa laughed.

 

“Yeah me and Al love that show too. So babe, Sunday?” Sam said.

 

“Yeah Sunday’s good, thanks sweets.” Alex said and because she was basking in the glory she gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek. And with that Sam left.

 

“Well it was super nice seeing you and Sam. I think we’re gonna get some food.” Maggie said. Slight annoyance in her voice. After they left Alex went up to Sam.

 

“You are a genius. I owe you big time.” Alex beamed

 

“Hey that’s what I do.” Sam joked

 

“Seriously. Thank you. I needed that.” 

 

“Anytime Alex. I mean I personally enjoyed our little improv.” Sam sipped her drink.

 

“Definitely. So I think we’re even now between your clumsy acts and saving my pride. But uh I’d still love to personally thank you.” Alex bit her bottom lip.

 

“I just might take you up on that.” Sam chuckled

  
  
  
  


**In other ex’s news…**

  
  


“Hey! Took you long enough to get out here.” Lena smiled

 

“How’s the mingling going?” Kara smiled

 

“Actually pretty okay. Nobody’s hating me yet so I think that’s a good thing.”

 

“You’re not hateable Lena. You’re as harmless as a puppy.” 

 

“Ok rude.” Lena joked which made Kara laugh.

 

“Anyway, I think my neighbors are here so uh bring your A- game.” Kara patted Lena on the back.

 

“Don’t I always Danvers?”

 

“You keep telling yourself that.”

 

“I will. Because it’s true.”

 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night Luthor.” Kara grinned

 

“Ha.ha.” Lena smirked

 

“Aw shit.” Kara said with a dead look in her eye.

 

“What happened?” Lena said

 

“No one! I mean nothing. Don’t worry about it. Just be cool.” Kara reassured which only left Lena more confused.

 

“Kara! Darling, I haven’t seen you in so long!” An older chubbier man chuckled.

 

“Hey Uncle Josh!” Kara laughed.

 

“Gosh how many uncles does she have. I’ve only known of one family and that was enough for a lifetime.” Lena whispered to Sam, who just entered the room.

 

“It’s not our real Uncle. But we grew up next door to him so he’s practically family.”

 

“You remember Kaitlyn and Dominic.” Uncle Josh motioned the two teenagers to come in. Both of their eyes glued to their phone. 

 

“Mhmm.” Kara nodded with a tight smile.

 

“And of course, Mike.” A guy about Kara’s age waved a hand. He was handsome, and had a good build. 

 

“I bet you two crazy kids have so much to catch up on.” Uncle Josh winked and nudged the two together. 

 

Even Lena could feel the tense air. Kara and Mike had an awkward hug. Then Mike asked to talk to her outside. Lena was curious if anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schools hard. Writing more soon. IM SORRY I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR READING STILL.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
  
  


“Kara, it’s good to see you.” Mike shoved his hands into his front pockets.

 

“You too. How’ve you been?”

 

“Eh...if we’re getting right to it. Not too well. I’ve seen better days but I’m getting by.”

 

“And if we’re also getting right to it. I’m really sorry about how I left things with you.”

 

“You mean ripping my heart out and stomping all over it? No! Course not.” Mike awkwardly said.

 

“You joke, but uh I know what I did was unfair to you. But I was only trying to make it easier for us to say goodbye. I had an incredible job opportunity and I went for it.”

 

“I know. And it wouldn’t be a problem. Except, you left without saying goodbye.” Mike looked down to his worn out sneakers

 

“You weren’t the problem. But you love it here. It’s your life. I knew if you came with me you would’ve resented me in the end. And I know I know, it’s selfish of me but I cared about you too much to do that to you.” Kara could clearly see how much hurt was in his voice.

 

“It’s stupid right? It’s been practically forever and I haven’t gotten over us.”

 

“It’s not because to be honest neither have I. I’m always going to care about you. We are just going in different directions.”

 

“Just answer me this. Are you happy? If you answer yes, I won’t bring this up anymore.”

 

“Mike...You were my best friend. You really were, and I miss him.”

 

“I miss you too. But I can’t joke with you when I’m clearly so in love with you.” Kara couldn’t help but die inside. She wasn’t fully happy.

 

“Mike, you are just such a great person. I’d be lying if I said I haven’t wondered what you were up to. But you and I just can’t work out.”

 

“I get it. I just wanted to tell you how I felt.”

 

“Thank you. I appreciate your honestly.” That felt forced coming out of her mouth but it was too late now.

 

“So, are you? Happy?”

 

“I’m happy.” Kara felt how half assed that sounded but she didn’t care.

 

“I’m glad for you. You deserve the world. But if whoever you're with now can’t give you that later on, you know where to find me.” Mike squeezed Kara’s shoulder before turning back to the party. Kara was lying if she said she wasn’t distraught.

 

“What was that?” Lena said shutting the door to the balcony behind her.

 

“That uhm was my old friend Mike.”

 

“He looks familiar.” Lena laughs

 

“You’ve seen my photos so he’s probably in there somewhere.”

 

“Kara is there something you’re not telling me?” Lena eyed

 

“No! It’s honestly nothing. I should get you a snack.”

 

“But-“ Lena complained

 

“You look super pale! Better go get it.”

 

“Hold on.” Lena grabbed Kara’s wrist to stop her from leaving.

 

“Seriously? That was totally unnecessary Lena.” Kara harshly said, yanking her wrist free.

 

“Ok I’ve grown up with liars my whole life so I know one when I see one. Now you’re going to tell me what happened.”

 

“Fine. Mike and I dated. But we weren’t super serious or anything. He was just saying hi, I haven’t seen him in a while.”

 

“Uhm Kara, your face says otherwise. Your redder than lava right now.” Lena crossed her arms.

 

“Lena. It’s honestly not a biggie.”

 

“That seemed pretty dramatic.”

 

“Maybe you should spend more time focusing on yourself than me.” Kara argued

 

“Ok wow, what’s this guy got on you?” Lena crossed her arms and stared daggers into Kara’s eyes.

 

“Lena what are you thinking? Nothing! He’s got nothing!”

 

“You seem pretty defensive for a person who was completely fine before you talked with him!”

 

“For god fucking sakes Lena just leave it alone it’s none of your damn business besides what are you worried about?! Don’t worry about us! CAUSE I AM PERFECTLY ” Kara screamed.

 

“You know what. SCREW YOU KARA, I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! Fuck.” Lena’s voice faltered

 

“Shit. Lena…”

 

“You know what it’s fine. That’s what I get for trying, I’ll see you inside Kara.”

 

Are you sure? You seem upset. Is what Kara wanted to say. What she really said was, “Alright, I’ll see you inside.”

 

Lena entered the noisy party again but now lacked complete interest in any of it. She was still worried about Kara and mad at her.. That’s when Sam walked over to her.

 

“You good?” Sam asked.

 

“No not really, why?”

 

“Well we all heard you guys screaming. The glass doors not exactly soundproof.” Sam sipped her drink.

 

“Ugh it was incredibly stupid. I’m just going to go mingle.”

 

“Go get ‘em!” Sam sarcastically cheered. She had taken off her sling early. Against Alex’s wishes but hey she felt fine. She had to work it off anyway. “Workaholic” is what Alex called her. Thinking about it made Sam laugh.

 

“Thanks again for doing that.” Alex walked up to Sam.

 

“It’s all good.”

 

“But you do realize it’s a little unprofessional?” Alex said and Sam stopped in her tracks.

 

“Uh yeah sorry.” Was all Sam could mutter.

 

“I’m messing with you. We’re friends. I mean for the most part, Chief Arias.” Alex bit her bottom lip.

 

“Mhmm.” Sam hummed her cheeks flushed.

 

“Hi Sam, could I borrow Alex thanks.” Kara yelled back before dragging Alex away.

 

“What’s up?” Alex asked

 

“The ceiling…” Kara answered

 

“Seriously Kar?”

 

“I’m sorry I had to! It was a perfect dad joke moment.” Kara smiled

 

“Ok speak.”

 

“I just fought with Lena again big time.”

 

“I know. We kind of all know. They really don’t soundproof the doors.” Alex chuckled

 

“Hmph. Anyways it was about Mike. He talked to me and it got me super flustered. He just kept on bringing up the past and I just got to thinking.”

 

“Thinking about what?” Alex asked

 

“Look I’m all in for whatever Lena and I are doing. I know that, you know that. But we keep avoiding the question of after. I mean do I even have a life after this?”

 

“You will… just probably a very public one.”

 

“I just don’t want to postpone my life and lose the chance for my happily ever after.”

 

“Kar if only it were that simple. I love you and I’m always going to have your back. But I don’t think this is a mistake, in fact I think it will eventually add to your happiness.” Alex rubbed her sisters shoulder

 

“I hope.”

 

“And you should talk to Lena later. Let her cool off.” Alex smiled. Kara looked across the large living room to Lena. She was smiling and sipping her drink. Gosh. She is just something else. Kara bit her lip and she felt calmer.

  
  
  
  


A few hours later…

  
  


“Bye!” Kara smiled to the last guest. She was helping to pick up the red solo cups and trash laying around the house.

 

“I’m exhausted.” Alex sighed leaning on the vacuum stick.

 

“I’m almost done and then we can leave.” Kara sighed

 

“Phew.” Alex unplugged the vacuum and wrapped up the cords. Sam was eating the cookies they made earlier.

 

“Hey why aren’t you helping?” Lena laughed.

 

“I am helping clean up. The cookies. With my mouth.” Sam flashed a cheeky grin.

 

“Hey Al, I’m going to clean up outside and I’ll be back to throw the rest out.” Kara said. Leaving to the backyard.

 

“Hey uhm. Lena could you pick up my purse I think I left it outside.” Sam cleared her throat and pushed Lena to leave. Lena walked outside confused.

 

“Smart. Getting them to make up I mean.” Alex said

 

“I was actually trying to talk to you alone. But sure.” Sam bit her lower lip slyly.

 

“That too. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner tomorrow. I mean I can’t just sit around the TV for nothing waiting for the channel to air with Lena and Kara.” Alex nervously grinned.

 

“Right. Just so we don’t have to wait for the Tv.” Sam smiled stepping closer to Alex.

 

“Mhmm. Stupid TV.” Alex said blushing profusely as Sam came closer.

 

“We should go.” Sam said only a foot away from Alex breathing slowly.

 

Alex stared down at her shoes to avoid looking at Sam and showing her red face.

 

“I’ll get the car ready.” Sam walked away but smiled ear to ear when she left the room.

 

“Alex what the fuck are you getting into?” Alex whispered to herself.

  
  


Outside…

 

“Have you seen Sam’s purse? She’s the most forgetful person on the planet when it comes to her personal belongings.” Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara.

 

“Uh no sorry.” Kara said walking towards the raven haired woman.

 

“I’ll try calling her cell.” Lena said with a cool tone

 

“You should do that.” Kara said. Nervous? She was.

 

“It’s not picking up. Ugh. Sam needs to keep track of that it has all of our information.” Lena was getting tense.

 

“I’ll help you look.”

 

Kara checked in some nearby bushes as Lena scoured the green grass.

 

“So uhm I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Kara said

 

“Oh well it’s fine.”

 

“No Lena it’s not. I was just taking some news hard. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. You were just being a good friend.” Kara said momentarily stopping her search.

 

“Thank you for saying that. I guess I got a little uh jealous…” Lena said the last word as quietly as possible.

 

“You were uhm what? I swear I heard you say something else.”

 

“I said uh I was a little jealous.” Lena said it slightly louder.

 

Kara smiled a bit. She couldn’t tell why though. “Sorry one more time?”

 

“Jealous.” Lena said it moderately loud now.

 

“Hahah.” Kara giggled to Lena.

 

“You’re so despicable Kara Danvers. You clearly heard me the first time. Also don’t flatter yourself. I meant as a friend.”

 

Kara scoffed. “Mhmm. Whatever you say Luthor. I heard what I heard.”

 

“I am going to leave now.” Lena smiled

 

“Wait no. Seriously I want to make it up to you. Say we sneak out and grab some fast food?” Kara grinned

 

“Only if it’s Big Belly Burger.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Oops sorry guys. I had it with me this whole time.” Sam peeled her head out of the door.

 

“Are you kidding me Sam? I was about to kill you!” Lena groaned

 

“No harm done. Let’s go.” Sam smiled cheekily as Lena grew more annoyed.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Lena exhaled under her breath and went back into the warm lit room.

 

Kara stayed outside for a bit watching the stars. She liked the peace sometimes and she always strangely attracted to the planets and solar system. It amazed her that the little itty bitty stars so close but oh so far were a planet like the one she lives on. She smiled and took in the fresh air. Finally, she forced herself to leave.

 

At home..

 

Lena was in love with her bed. Seriously, it’s the best bed she ever slept on. Not all the luxurious hotels and 1000 thread count sheets made up for the bed in the guest room. Even the smell calmed her. It had a familiar scent to it and felt homey. She collapsed backwards into the soft white covers. Her makeup cleaned off and her silk pajamas on. She was tempted to fall asleep right there and then. But she heard a knock on her door. Groaning and putting her bulky glasses on her face she opened the door.

 

“Can I come in?” Kara asked

 

“Uh Kara it's also your room. What’s up?” Lena said leaning against the archway.

 

“I’m a little bit nervous about tomorrow I mean.” Kara flashed a quick pouted smile and her eyes lingered towards Lena’s room.

 

“Oh yeah come in.” Lena said as Kara entered the room and plopped herself onto the bed. Lena closed the door behind her.

 

“I think you’re going to be fine.”

 

“Thanks. But uh I don’t know we kind of only have one shot.”

 

“We aren’t even married yet. So...there’s not as much pressure. Besides it’s better to say we’re engaged makes a tiny bit more easy to believe.” Lena say down next to Kara.

 

“Has this all been too much for you? I mean meeting the parents and then most of my family and friends. It’s a lot.” Kara said

 

“I mean so far everyone seems great. I’m still adjusting. I’m ok really you don’t need to worry about that. If I have a problem I’ll let you know.” Lena glanced at Kara and gave her a kind look.

 

“Good. Thanks again for this talk.”

 

“You are very welcome but you don’t need to thank me for every little thing. That’s what friends are for.”

 

“Yeah...friends.” Kara gleamed

 

“Definitely.” Lena pursed her lips. Kara was locked into Lena’s greenish blue eyes. She studied the pigmentation.

 

“What are you looking at?” Lena’s face flushed

 

“Nothing.” Kara broke the eye contact and cleared her throat.

 

“Hey you two.” Eliza knocked on the door.

 

“Oh uh! Hi mom!” Kara was very taken back.

 

“Hi Ms- Eliza!” Lena smiled she was still getting used to calling Kara’s mom, Eliza.

 

“I was coming to ask what time you’re leaving. Anything you want for breakfast for tomorrow before you go?” Eliza asked

 

“Thank you so much for the offer but we leave re-“ Lena was cut off by Kara’s elbow in her waist.

 

“I would kill for a batch of your special stuffed french toast.” Kara said a mischievous look in her eye.

 

“Amazing.” Eliza smiled. Lena gave Kara death daggers in her eyes for the elbow. Kara flashed her eyebrows at Lena.

 

“Hey Kar, what’s the pillow and blanket doing on the floor?”

 

Crap. Crap. Crap. That was where Kara slept last night. “Uh I just kicked it off the bed while we were sleeping. Yeah I just hate pillows...and blankets.” Kara lied

 

“Yeah she’s a kicker this one.” Lena added. Lena decided it was time for revenge and in turn pretended to playfully elbow Kara back.

 

“Oh ok. Well I’ll take those away from you and get you a new pillow and blanket.” Eliza smiled. Kara and Lena simultaneously exhaled.

 

“Ok that’s it. You can’t sleep there tonight.” Lena said

 

“I’ll just be more careful.”

 

“Seriously! We need to show that we’re a “happy” couple. Right? We are telling your parents tonight right?” Lena asked

 

“Okay… can you just give me a couple minutes alone with my mom before you deliver the news.” Kara whispered softly.

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Lena smiled for support.

  
  
  


“Hey mom.” Kara said leaning over the kitchen island. Kara’s mom was washing the dishes.

 

“Hey hon. I’ll have the pillow and blanket out in a couple minutes.”

 

“Oh I can get it mom. I actually wanted to talk to you about Lena.”

 

“Okay what is it? Are you proposing? Is this what’s happening here?” Eliza stared wide eyed drying her hands on a towel.

 

“Uh, no I uh am not proposing.” Kara said with a smirk.

 

“Oh okay. Then what is it?”

 

“I know that you’re Uhm not necessarily used to me dating well a woman like Lena. Or just women in general.” Kara sighed

 

“Oh honey you know it’s completely fine and Lena is well I haven’t known her very long but she seems very warm towards you.”

 

“I know she’s great. She’s amazing but uh I just wanted to let ask your opinion that’s it.” Kara smiled

 

“Anytime Kara. Is there something going on?” Eliza looked suspicious.

 

“Just that I am very much in love with her and wanted to let you know.” Kara slapped the marble table as a way to say goodnight. She hated lying to her mom. A gut wrenching feeling emerged in her. But it’s all for the right reasons right? That’s all Kara needed to get by.

 

“Hey! How’d it go?” Lena said looking up from her phone.

 

“Good. Let’s go grab a pillow and blanket and then we can go tell my mom. Thank you for being patient.”

 

“Thank you for letting me take my time.” Lena grinned ear to ear but then got up from the bed and walked out with Kara.

 

“Always.” Kara laughed walking shoulder to shoulder with Lena.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry did you just say- what?” Eliza wasn’t sure if she was hearing correctly. Was this it? Are her ears failing her. Because she could’ve sworn that Lena and Kara just announced they were getting married. Turning to her husband she looked for reassurance. But none came. Jeremiah was dumbfounded.

 

“I know you guys haven’t known Lena for very long but uh I have. And uh she proposed and it was very beautiful and very very private so…” Kara had never been more uncomfortable in her life. Kara and Lena were squished together even though they were on a rather large couch. Her parents sat across from her.

 

“I am very sorry that I didn’t ask for your permission. I uh… well we just fell in love. And it all happened very quickly. I mean the relationship not how long we’ve known each other. I just mean. Uh…” Lena was stumped, for the very first time in her life she didn’t know the answer to a problem.

 

“Breathe okay.” Kara turned to face Lena and squeezed her hand for support.

 

“Thank you…” Lena whispered underneath her breath. “Meeting your daughter was the very best thing that had ever happened to me. She brings out the best in me. She’s not afraid to tell me if I’m making a mistake. And I just couldn’t wait. I am sure that if I didn’t propose to her someone would. Because she is everything. Win or lose. I’m all in.” Lena was quoting all the romantic comedies she could think of. The last bit was a little true. Even Kara seemed a little flustered by it.

 

“Well...uh. This is hard to hear. I mean we just met you and you seem lovely. But this just doesn’t sound like the Kara we knew. I mean Kara why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Jeremiah spoke

 

“I really wanted to. I did. Mom I am truly sorry. I am sorry Dad.” Kara could start to feel her anxiety kicking in. Her breath tightened and her heart raced. Before she knew it she was standing.

 

“I know you are kiddo. Your mom and I just don’t know what to say. This is going to take some time getting used to. But Kara I just...did we do something wrong?” Jeremiah responded Eliza was still silent.

 

“I am marrying Lena. Possibly very soon. So. I know it isn’t the best timing but she’s ready and so am I. You guys raised me into the person I’m today. You have done nothing wrong. I love you guys. And I’d love for you to get to know Lena better.” Kara’s voice was caught in her throat. She felt broken for making her family look so disappointed.

 

“If you’re happy, we’re happy. That’s all we want. So we’d love to get to know Lena.” Eliza finally spoke she found tears swelling up at her eyes.

 

“Thanks Mom.” Kara hugged her mom tightly. Then she looked at her dad.

 

“I love you kid. I’m just glad I can walk you down the aisle.” Kara’s dad broke. Kara went over to Jeremiah to give him a long hug before letting go.

 

“Ok that’s enough of crying already. Let’s see the ring.” Eliza laughed. Kara showed her mom the ring.

 

“Greens kind of my thing.” Lena added

 

“Wow a gold band. A large emerald smack dab in the middle. Is that multiple diamonds surrounding the gem?” Eliza said putting her reading glasses on.

 

“Mhmm.” Lena responded happily as Kara’s mom sounded pleased.

 

“But the rings not that important. What matters that you two are happy.” Eliza smiled

 

“Of course.” Lena said and Kara nodded as they smiled at each other

 

“The rings actually Lena’s moms’.” Kara said

 

“Lillian? Lillian Luthor?” Jeremiah questioned a more serious look on his face.

 

“Oh no! It’s my biological moms.” Lena said and once again the Luthor name shunned her.

 

“Oh sorry. That’s not what I meant.” Jeremiah apologized seeing the path of hurt on Lena’s face.

 

“It’s all good.” Lena said

 

“It’s a beautiful ring.” Eliza said. Lena showed her a quick smile but Kara immediately clasped her hand around Lena showing her support. Lena looked at Kara to thank you. Kara just smiled back.

 

“Well. You two should get some rest. Big day tomorrow.” Jeremiah smiled as him and Eliza went up to their own room.

 

“Phew.” Kara said jokingly

 

“Better or worse than what you expected.”

 

“Actually exactly how I predicted.”

 

“That’s a lie.” Lena raised her eyebrow.

 

“No seriously. You’re great so how could anyone hate you. Besides my parents are amazing. I mean how could three people I love not get along”

 

“Uhm three people you love?” Lena said shifting in her seat.

 

“You know what I mean. I mean to everyone else Kara Danvers is in love with Lena Luthor so.” Kara said gushing

 

“Right. Cuz that would be uh-“ Lena said her face flushing

 

“Yeah no- I mean not that I’m incapable of loving y-“ Kara stopped herself from more embarrassment.

 

“No YEAH I got that. Mhmm.” Lena said scratching her head.

 

“We should go to sleep.” Kara said getting out of the couch.

 

“Yeah.” Lena said smiling.

 

“So I get the bed right.” Kara said

 

“Ugh. I love that bed. Fine.” Lena said groaning.

 

“Hey you said.” Kara laughed as they entered the room.

 

“That I did.” Lena said as she closed the door behind her.

 

As Lena begrudgingly gave up her bed, Kara happily spread out onto the covers. They said goodnight quickly and turned out the lights. Well...up until 2 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok kind of intense one but uh next chapter y’all gonna get sum real nice fluff for both the ships


End file.
